The Omni Effect
by King Kubar
Summary: The Universe is a Big place, and we don't know who might be right next to us. Join Young Justice as they fight Alongside Omni of New Genesis, a powerful hero with issues beyond most fully grown men's comprehension. It's going to be fun.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Young Justice Readers and my loyal readers. You know how I always complain about having to many Fic's, well guess what. I have another one. This idea just popped into my head and I can't get rid of it, so I feel to get rid of it I should write it. May cross over every so often with other material's. This is just a little thing that I probably won't update often. I don't know what I want with it, but this series will feature the New God's more often.

I hope you enjoy, and I will endeavor to make this good and enjoyable.

**The Omni Effect**

**Chapter 1: Annoyance**

People were still, looking to the tops of buildings as snow feel to the ground despite the warm weather. Roads were frozen off, blocking traffic but that was not the worst of it. Entire groups of people were in columns of ice, unmoving but alive.

In all the large screens around the city there was a man in green plated armor, a glass doom covering his entire head and concealing his appearance. The armor left no openings, and was tightly sealed by white creases.

"I am calling out to the protectors of this city." He said, though his face couldn't be seen. "Face me now; or I turn New Pathion into a glacier."

The booming sound of thunder echoed across the sky, none saw from where it came but they did see a single form descend from the heavens. It descended toward a single building, straight and with focus. The monitors showed the armored man look up, the figure had found him.

On a rooftop the two stared at each other, at least the figure assumed both were staring. The figure was heavily muscled, clothed in a tight red bodysuit and blue briefs on the outside. On his hands and feet were blue gloves and boots while a helmet covered the majority of his face, and arch over the nose left his lower face free. The helmet had spike like ears, with a gem on the forehead and golden lines leaving from it to circle the piece. His eyes were also concealed, looking pure white. The figure didn't seem to fly; attached to him was a device looking similar to a harness, but golden and metal, with plants for his feat to rest and two handles at the sides

"Is this really necessary Blizzard?" the figure asked. "We both know you won't beat me, and I have an appointment." He stated, though with a straight face belying no humor.

"I'm afraid so." The armored me, now called Blizzard stated. "All extraterrestrial life must be dealt with. Nothing personal." He explained and thrust his hands forward, beams of ice rushing toward the figure. He smirked, letting the Ice overtake him while somehow keeping in the air.

"You know he let you do that, right?" Another voice asked from behind. Blizzard spun around with a punch, knowing who it was. His fist collided, but the being he struck didn't move, didn't flinch. It was as if he didn't get struck at all. A hand gripped Blizzard's armored limb, and with ease lifted him to the air and slammed him down. Blizzard looked at the being, most likely glaring.

The being was about six feet tall, with a muscular build that was smaller than the figure but still developed. He dressed similar to the figure, but where there would be read he wore white, and where there would be blue he wore black. On his chest was a graphic of a swirling galaxy. Like the figure he wore a helmet, but different. It was more dome shaped, rounded around his head with no extravagant distortions. Along the face, again leaving the lower face free, was a tinted visor, concealing his appearance. What could be seen of his face was lightly greyish, with bony spiked ridges along his lower jaw. Long, pure white hair flowed out of his helmet.

"This is a waste of time." He said. Suddenly the ice broke, the figure floating to the building with a frown.

"It's what we do here. There are laws to follow." The figure said.

"I mean this event Orion." The younger man explained. "Joining the League, I already travel around world. They can call me at will if they wish, but having to sit and discuss how to save people?"

"It is tedious Omni, I know." Orion admitted. "But you need to learn more about team work."

"Whatever." Omni said with annoyance.

"Look, just do what you're told. This isn't any more pleasant for me than for you. The League is passive in their actions, but that is the way here. I have been restrained more than once because they aren't decisive." Orion stated. "But we are both here to learn, so let's learn."

"As you say Orion." Omni sighed in defeat.

* * *

**THE HALL OF JUSTICE**

Reporters and citizens gathered in excess of the event, surrounding the hall and calling out for answers to questions and shouting their praise. Standing there, waiting with their protégées were Batman, Green Arrow, and Aquaman. Robin, Speedy and Aqualad stood with extremely happy, though calm, expressions, excited for time when they could truly join the league.

"This is the day." Speedy stated.

"I have looked forward to this for a long time now. To finally achieve this, it is satisfying.." Aqualad said.

"Time for us sidekicks to join the ranks." Robin added excitedly.

"Don't call us sidekicks, not after today." Speedy snapped, but any effect it would have has was cut off by the echo of thunder in the sky.

"Wow, didn't think he'd show." Robin stated, looking up to see Omni and Orion descend. One the pair reached the ground Omni crossed his arms, ignoring them. "Appears with a crack of thunder, but silent as the grave."

"He is simply unhappy." Aqualad assured. "Unlike us he doesn't feel a need to join the League."

"Awe man, I knew we would be late!" a loud voice called from the distance. All turned, spotting The Flash and Kid Flash approaching.

"And now the unending voice." Robin commented, laughing to himself.

"Everyone accounted for then?" Green Arrow asked. "Good, welcome the Hall of Justice."

"This is my first time at the hall, it is somewhat overwhelming." The younger Atlantean spoke.

"Underwhelmed, overwhelmed, isn't anyone ever just whelmed?" Robin asked.

"That's not a word." Omni spoke, adding his voice to the rest. They walked into hall, passing the front doors. Before then stood towering statues of the founding League members. The others looked in awe, Robin commenting on how they might be the reason people weren't whelmed. Omni looked at the statues with disgust. Flaunting, showing their magnificence. He sneered at them.

"It's not like home." Orion commented, putting a hand on his shoulder. "They didn't make these to flaunt."

"I know, doesn't stop the feeling they give me." Omni replied. "Let us be done with this, people need help in this soft system."

They quickly joined the others as they entered through another set of doors. Beyond looked like a library, with a Zeta tube and large computer near the back. Instantly they were greeted by Red Tornado and Martian Manhunter.

"Ah, you are here." Martian Manhunter greeted. "Robin, Speedy, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Omni. I bid you welcome to the hall."

"You now have full access to the gym, fully stocked galley, and the library." Red Tornado explained. The youngest hero's bumped fists as the hero's gathered. Eyeing the seats present they all darted for one. With only three two would have to stand, but this was not an issue as both Omni and Speedy decided to remain on their feet.

"A quick debrief on the five ice villains attacking at the same time. It won't be long." Batman explained. The zeta tube scanned each member of the league present.

"That's it?" Speedy asked, earning the attention the league members. "You promised us a look inside, not a glorified backstage pass."

"It's a first step." Aquaman explained. "You have been granted access few others get."

"Explain them." Omni pointed out, gesturing to the paparazzi outside.

"Exactly. Who cares what side of the glass we're on." Speedy asked, anger evident in his voice.

"Roy," Green Arrow called, trying to calm his ward. "you need to be patient."

"What I need is respect." Speedy called. "You're treating me, us, like kids. Worse, you're treating us like Sidekicks! We have all worked hard, we deserve better than this." The other's looked at him in confusion. They didn't understand what he was talking about at all, and that enraged him more. "Why are you playing their game? This was the day, the day we joined the league."

"Dude, the first step is a tour of the HQ." Kid Flash reminded him.

"This isn't the headquarters." Omni stated. When they turned to him he looked back. "You really didn't know?"

"They were never told." Speedy stated with seething anger. "This entire building, it's a front for tourists. The real HQ is the watch tower, and orbiting space station."

Everyone's eyes opened wide, looking to each other than to their mentor's. Batman glared at Green Arrow.

"I thought we could make an exception." Green Arrow weakly argued. "Or not." Batman then turned his glare toward Orion, but it didn't amount to much. Orion was one of the few that didn't fall to the simply glaring of Batman, mostly because Batman couldn't figure out a way to beat him.

"The boy is correct." Orion stated, stepping forward. "These warriors have earned their place."

"See, even he agrees with me." Roy stated, but Aquaman cut him off.

"Stand down son, you are nor helping your case."

"Why should he?" Omni questioned. "What, you'll send him to his room? And what of me, you have no authority over me. He's right." He said, moving forward. "I didn't even choose to join this League, I was asked. This is wrong."

"Both of you need to be patient. You need to earn you're place."

"I have earned it, we all have!" Roy yelled. "I was his partner, but…not anymore. I won't be part of this." He said, throwing his hat to the ground. He turned to the doors, walking out. "They are right, you aren't ready." He said to the three seated hero's. He then looked to Omni. "Don't give in to them."

"I won't, be safe." Omni replied. Once speedy was gone both Omni and Orion turned. "He was not wrong to leave."

"And had I less faith in the League I'd be gone as well." Orion stated. Before any further arguing could be done the monitor flared, superman's visage appearing.

"This is Superman. There has been an explosion at Cadmus Labs." The kryptonian explained.

"I've had suspicions about Cadmus." Batman stated. Before he could speak further on that matter a smaller window appeared, the Zatara appearing.

"The Sun is being blocked out, requesting full League support."

"Superman?" the bat asked.

"It's a small fire; the local authorities can handle it." Superman stated.

"Then Cadmus can wait." Batman agreed. "All League member rendezvous at Zatara's location. Batman out." He ordered, setting the zeta tube to transport all present members to the location. "Stay put."

"What?" Robin asked, the eyes of his mask wide. "Why?"

"This is a League mission." Batman stated.

"You aren't ready for this mission." Aquaman explained.

"Please, I could fix this alone." Omni stated, feeling more anger at the insult. "And with them it would be fixed faster."

"You aren't trained." Flash stated.

"Really? I seem to remember them all training for years to fight the forces of evil." Orion argued. But he took a breath; his calming techniques were starting to work. He turned. "Stay here, the mission is too important to argue. But we will discuss this later." Orion said, glaring at Batman.

And with that the heroes were gone, leaving the teen's to their own devices. They each held looks of sadness or anger.

"My mentor, my King." Aqualad lamented. "I though he trusted me."

"Ha, they don't even trust us with the basics." Kid Flash snapped. "Except Orion. The one person we know nothing about has more faith in us than our own mentors."

"The League is ignorant. They don't see warriors, they see children." Omni said. "I shouldn't have stayed, hell I should have left with Roy."

"Why didn't we?" Robin asked. "Why stay?"

"Because you have faith in those that don't have faith in you." Omni pointed out. He then looked at the computer. "I wonder what Project Cadmus is."

"Why not find out?" Robin asked with a smile. He darted over to the computer and began hacking.

"How are you doing that?" Kid Flash asked.

"Same system as the Batcave." Robin explained. "Okay, I got an address."

"We should check it out." Kid Flash stated.

"Solve the case before the league." Aqualad thought over. "It would be poetic justice."

"Best part, they said nothing about Cadmus. Stay away from the sun, but nothing about earth." Omni joked.

"So you over being mopey?"

"You know me boy wonder, when I get a chance to hit something I'm always happy." Omni replied.

"So, just like that we're a team with a mission?" Kid Flash asked.

"This wasn't a play date." Robin pointed out.

"But I brought my baseball." Omni said with a hint of complaint.

"While jokes are appreciated let us be off." Aqualad said.

* * *

**CADMUS BUILDING**

The building was burning, smoke reaching high into the air as fire trucks pooled around it. The firefighters doused the building, but people were still trapped inside. At this moment two scientists were calling out, screaming from one of the window while a third was even higher up.

"Help us!" they screamed.

The four protégées were fastly approaching, pushed on by the screaming. Upon seeing the scientists Kid-Flash darted forward.

"Talk about hot headed." Robin stated.

"There is no time to sulk, we must…Robin?" Aqualad asked, but Robin was gone. He looked ot his left, Omni was missing as well. "Go team." He sighed.

Kid Flash ran up the wall just as the room exploded, catching both scientists and throwing them into he air. Robin ran up the fire truck and fired a grapple, catching one in the air as the other fell. Aqualad pulled forth his water bears, commanding the water from the fire engines to catch the second and lowering him to the ground. Before he was safely down the room exploded around the lone scientist, propelling her from the room. She floated for moment before Omni took her in his arms and lowered to the ground.

With the three safe all the teens entered the building. Robin swung and up and caught Kid-Flash, pulling him up while Aqualad rose on a water platform, Omni floating in afterword.

"Is there anything you can't do?" Kid-Flash ask Omni. "I mean you can fly now?"

"Levitate. I'm a telekinetic, but I don't train much in it." He explained. Kid-Flash rolled his eyes while Aqualad approached Robin.

"Thanks for the help." He said sarcastically.

"You had it. Here, search." Robin said, looking though files. Aqualad took the file, looking though it before something caught his eye. He saw something enter an elevator.

"I thought I saw something."

"You did." Omni said. "I could hear the door's close. Let's check it out." Omni said. They all approached the elevator, Robin instantly plugged into the system, he didn't look happy.

"This is a high-speed elevator." He explained. "It doesn't belong in a two story building."

"Meaning there is something below." Aqualad stated. "Far below. I believe we should investigate."

Without warning Omni struck the elevator doors, sending them hurdling to the depths. They all turned to him, looks of why evident.

"I wanted to hit something." He said, and jumped. Robin shrugged, tied his grabble to the floor and lowered himself down with Kid-Flash and Aqualad. Omni kept even with them, lowering himself at a slow pace.

"Sub-level twenty three." Robin said just as the grapple stopped. "I'm at the end of my rope."

"I could lower all of us down." Omni offered.

"No, this is a good place to start. The deeper the more dangerous." Aqualad explained. "And if we don't want to prove the League right we should minimalize risks."

"This is why I didn't want to join." Omni grunted, prying open the doors for them. He lowered to the ground to walk alongside his friends, until Kid-Flash ran off. "That's the spirit we need."

"That's the spirit that will kill us. Let's get Kid-Mouth." Robin said, and they all followed.

/

Kid-Flash zoomed through the empty corridors, looking for anything that might prove important. But the sterile environment quickly bored him. Then he collided with something hard. The impact sent him sprawling across the floor. When he looked up, rubbing his head at the time his eyes went wind. A massive tunnel was in place of another corridor, and marching though it were behemoths, each with gargantuan front arms and grey bodies, read eyes and horns, monstrous. He kept silent as the beasts martched on.

"Nope, nothing wired in here." Robin joked.

"Biological weapons." Omni stated, looking the beasts over. "Isn't there a myth about this?"

"Yes, the Cadmus of myth created new life by sowing dragon's teeth into the ground." Aqualad explained. "But to this scale?"

"I wonder what else they are hiding." Robin said aloud. Once the beasts were gone down the tunnel the group moved, entering the door on the other side. What they found were a large number of insects, gigantic and surging with electricity. There was a computer nearby, allowing Robin to sync with it. "New life alright, good call on the Weapons Omni. They're called Genomorphs, each bread with a different purpose. Wow, super strength, telepathy, someone's making an army."

"One that can constantly be reformed again and again, with no feeling, not hesitation, and no desire." Omni commented. "Clever, and effective but they always turn on their creators."

"Glad to know you're impressed." Kid-Flash said, feeling somewhat creeped out. He then looked around the room.

"These… Genomorphs right, generate electricity. This place is off the grid, that's how it stays hidden." He explained.

"There's something else." Robin said, squinting. "Proejct Kr, but it's hevily encrypted."

"Kr, genetics. Kr is Krypton on your periodic table correct?" Omni asked.

"It is, and that would mean it has to due with Superman." Kid-Flash said.

"So it's either a weapon that can kill superman, or a clone." Aqualad said.

"And being that he's invulnerable it's likely the former." Omni stated.

"What's going on here?" a new voice asked.

The all turned to see a man garbed in protective blue clothing, a shield on one arm and a golden helmet around his head. Standing next to him were several Genomorphs, looking like monkeys but larger and with grey skin. He looked ready to bring them down, until a look of recollection crossed his features.

"Robin, Kid-Flash, Agualad, Omni?" he questioned.

"At least he got your name right." Robin Joked.

"You're Guardian, a hero." Aqualad said.

"I try my beaahh!" Guardian began, but Omni rushed forward, wrapping his hand around guardians throat and pushing him to the wall.

"You betray you're oath! You are making weapons of war!" Omni called out, and the Genomorphs were on him. They couldn't move him, or hurt him.

"Omni, wait!" The three teen's called, but the empowered teen ignored them.

"No, he's here, he knows!" Omni yelled. Just then a small Genomorph appeared on his shoulder, its horns glowing red. Omni clutched his head in pain, and the others were able to pry him off. The small Genomorph turned to guardian, and he instantly turned.

"Take them down, no mercy!" he yelled.

"Well, that was a bust." Kid-Flash said, using his speed to circle and let out a barrage of punches, but the lack of room made it hard for him. Guardian tackled him to the ground, easily tossing him into a wall as Aqualad created blades. He brought one down upon Guarder who blocked with his shield. The Genomorphs surrounded them, but Omni rose and grabbed on, swinging it by the tail like a flail. Aqualad took that chance to strike, kicking Guardian away,

"Everyone away! It's to crowd here!" Robin called as he threw a set of metallic balls into the horde. They instantly detonated, covering the area win smoke.

When it cleared they were gone, and Guardian was angry.

"Get them!"

/

"Why did we run? We could have taken them." Omni asked, anger still in his voice.

"You could have, and most likely killed everyone over there, but KF needs room. If he was caught we would be helpless."

"I don't' know, his spirit is strong but he annoys me." Omni replied.

"Harsh dude, harsh." Kid-Flash stated.

"Besides, we are here to investigate, not wage war." Aqualad explained. "Though if we are cornered again, don't' hesitate."

"We won't." Omni stated.

The all ran to an elevator, Robin hacked it so they entered without fuss. They looked relieved, but Omni looked upset. He wasn't one to leave a fight, or a mission.

"Dude, are we going down?" Kid-Flash asked.

"Project Kr is in sublevel 52." Robin explained.

"Dude, out is up."

"But fun is down." Omni stated. They ignored him.

"We came he to investigate, and we will. If nothing else we need to learn what Project Kr is." Robin argued.

"And if we can't get back up?"

"We will." Omni stated with pride. "Nothing on earth can contain me."

"I do not know Robin." Aqualad said. "This is getting out of hand; perhaps we should call the league."

"Poetic justice, you're words." Omni pointed out. He put a hand on Aqualad's shoulder, his grip tightening slightly. "We are all trained by the greatest heroes of earth. The fastest man alive, the King of Atlantis, the world's greatest detective. We have faced worse odds than this, and together we can defeat any challenge."

"You are right." Aqualad agreed, smiling at the helmeted hero. "But we are carful now. Not everyone is invulnerable."

"So are you like, the male equivalent of an amazon? You're not kryptonian."

"What makes you think I'm male?" Omni asked. It put a disturbing question in Kid-Flashes mind.

Once the door's opened Kid-Flash was the first out, creating a blurred trail for them to follow. Omni appreciated his spirit, but this was becoming an annoyance to him. This entire fiasco was annoying him. Little breaking, running from fights, all just an annoyance.

The level they were on was different; it had red walls that resembled flesh. All direction's looked creepy, as if holding monsters. In truth they most likely did but that wasn't the point. They debated which hall to follow, neither looked appealing. That's when a slim figure approached them. He had two horns and blue skin, dressed in a lab coat.

"Halt!" they heard in their minds, but as normal they didn't listen. Robin threw a set of darts, all caught in midair by the creature. A telekinetic field formed as he lifted stones to throw. Kid-Flash easily dodged them, as did Robin, while Aqualad and Omni smashed to sliced them. The creature then rose to large boulder like stones, but when he threw them Omni forced them back.

"He's strong." Omni said, the stones beginning to crack as they pushed against each other. "I don't know if I can hold him."

"Then don't." Robin said ad he used Omni like a spring board, leaping over and tossing smoke pellets at the creatures feet. They never touched down; clearly the creature was not using his full powers. Robin landed behind him; they all surrounded him save Omni who held the stones.

"We're caught." Omni stated, and in the distance they could hear Guardian, and what sounded like a large number of Genomorphs approaching quickly. Taking a breath Omni pulled instead of pushed, catching the creature off balance and tossing the stones to the distance. "Move!" he called, and they fled down the other passage way, the enemy hot on their heels.

"Okay, any plans?"

"You could let me fight them." Omni suggested. "I mean, I could easily do it."

"Not with telepaths. You saw what happened, one disabled you for a second." Aqualad explained, looking over his shoulder to see the approaching enemy. "The second could mean the end. We still don't know all the abilities of these Genomorphs."

"Fine." Omni admitted. He hated telepaths, and rage wouldn't help right now.

They soon came to a door, the letters Kr above it. Robin immediately went to hacking, but like the file is was encrypted. The calls of the hounds after them sounded, it was growing tense and they were in a corner.

"Robin?" Kid-Flash asked

"Trying." Robin replied.

"Try faster!" Kid-Flash yelled, getting ready for another conflict.

"I am…got it!" Robin called, the doors opening instantly, letting them enter. Robin quickly worked with the lock; effectively deactivating the door once is shut again. "We're safe, they can't open it."

"You mean trapped." Aqualad corrected.

"Hardly trapped. We could easily escape. Point in a direction and I can get us out." Omni said proudly, but his pride earned only raised brows.

"Can't you just thunder us free?" Robin asked. "You know, the booming thing when you and Orion appear."

"No. Orion does that." Omni explained.

"Guys, you should see this." Kid-Flash called out. They all turned to see what the hyperactive speedster wanted, and their eyes went wide. Floating inside a pod like contraption was a teenage boy, heavily muscled and tall, only slightly smaller than Omni himself. He had black hair and a full white tight suit, a familiar S symbol on his chest. Above the pod were three small Genomorphs, each with glowing horns.

"So it was a clone." Omni stated bluntly. "Guess I was wrong."

"Not really." Robin corrected, looking over the files on the counsel in front of the pod. "He's a clone alright, but here it says he was made to be a weapon, designated Superboy."

"And he's being force-fed information by those things." Kid-Flash said, pointed above the tank.

"They are making a slave out of Superman's son." Aqualad stated, looking downcast at the notion.

"Not son, clone, but still not right. No one should be raised like a weapon." Omni declared.

"I think we should let him out." Robin said.

"I agree. Better now before the creatures brainwash him more. The longer under control, the deeper it goes." Omni agreed.

"Do it." Aquaman ordered. Robin nodded, and the pod opened.

Superboy's eyes slowly opened, revealing blue orbs that were momentarily confused. The hero's looked happy at first, but then he roared and shot from the pod. Superboy tackled Aqualad to the ground, beating his face in while the others remained shocked. Omni was the first to react, talking him in turn and wrapping his arms around Superboy.

"Calm down." He ordered, but Superboy slammed his head back. Omni grunted as his grip was lessened, Superboy breaking free and taking hold of his arm. He tossed Omni across the room, denting the wall.

Kid-Flash circled around him, trying to talk him down but Superboy just swatted at him. He had no choice but to take hold of the clones arm while Robin took the other.

"We just wanted to help you." Kid-Flash called, but Superboy just flung them both off. Robin flipped in the air and landed on his feet, but Kid-Flash wasn't so lucky. He landed roughly on his side, and Superboy didn't let up. He darted forward with a punch that sent the young speedster careening into the wall, knocking him senseless.

With Kid-Flash handled his attention went to Robin, but before he could strike Aqualad grabbed him from behind. With a tight hold he lifted the clone up and ran into the wall, slamming the super child against it. He pulled away to try again, but Superboy's feet were on the ground. With ease he leapt up, slamming the Atlantean into the ceiling. Once he touched down he did it again, this time make Aqualad fall off.

"Don't make me do this." Robin called, pulling a taser from his utility belt. Superboy didn't seem to hear him as he stepped forward. Robin fired, sending g jolt of electricity into him but Superboy shrugged it off with a yell and grabbed the wire. He pulled Robin roughly, punching him in midair. Robin hit the wall with a bone cracking impact.

Superboy looked around; all adversaries seemed to be down. As he surveyed the area his enhanced hearing caught a foot step. He turned, Omni approached him. Omni was unharmed, in fact he looked happy.

"I was told not to fight, but it's just you and me now." He said. "We tried to help you, and you attacked us. I'm going to enjoy beating you."

With that both powerhouses charged are at each other. Superboy struck first with a wild punch, but Omni caught it and pulled him for a knee strike. Superboy uppercut Omni, and aimed a kick for his stomach, Omni caught the attack and flung Superboy across the room. Before he hit ground Omni grabbed Superboy and slammed him into a wall. Superboy spun from the attack with a right hook, catching Omni and staggering him slightly.

The clone struck again, this time delivering a punch to Omni's middle, but Omni took the punch and clapped Superboy's ears. He followed with a sweeping kick that took the super child off his feet, then punched him into the ground.

"You're not as strong as you should be." Omni stated. Superboy roared in anger, using his strength to push off the ground and spin. The punch pushed Omni back, but only a little. When Superboy struck again Omni grabbed the arm and put him into the hold, immobilizing him.

The two held each other, Omni couldn't' let him go, and Superboy couldn't break free. Rage built up inside the clone, and she kicked out behind, taking Omni's leg of balance. He leapt the ceiling again, slamming Omni into it. Omni slammed his knee to the clones back, ramming him to the ground before fallig himself. Both rolled away from each other, standing for another round.

"You don't have the skill to fight me." Omni stated. "You aren't' as strong as me, and flailing won't help."

Superboy didn't listen, he just stormed forward. Omni glared before backhanding Superboy mid run, grabbing him by the suit and lifting him off the ground. He shot up, grinding Superboy against the ceiling before pulling him down and holding him at a distance. He punched the clone in the face, then the body before dropping him. Superboy looked up, Omni looming over him. The teen protégée lifted his body, readying to slam it down, when suddenly he clenched his head in pain. He moved away, but Superboy took his chance and rose to attacked. He tackled Omni to the floor, repeatedly beating on his face. Omni tried to fight back, but the throbbing in his head made it impossible. He couldn't fight both a mental and physical attack like this.

The pain he felt within and without was to much, he couldn't remain conscious long. After a few minutes of the torment all he saw was Superboy looking down at him, breathing deeply.

"Not bad." He managed to whisper before giving in and loosing consciousness.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

Not the best written, but I felt I should start It off right. Yes, Omni is stronger than Superboy. In fact, he is as strong as match, or Superboy with the shield. He's a full new god, meaning he dosn't have half the powers like Superboy does. Omni has a full arsenal of powers, but I also gave him weaknesses that can be fully exploited. Each villain is still a threat, he won't be invincible, but he will give the team another heavy hitter.

As for Orion, here's the story for this fic. Orion and Omni were sent to earth to learn patience. Around the forces of Apocalypse they will never settle, so they were sent to earth where the justice league can keep them from going out of control. Now, Orion and Omni haven't told anyone what they are, or where they're from. They use Boom Tubs to transport to a hidden location that Batman can't track, and they have normal apartments aswell. So they act as hero's keeping secrets, and Orion joined the league, though he obviously doesn't agree with most of their practices. As it stands, no one knows who or what they are and that's going to stay that way. I will have artwork of Omni up soon, depending on the artist, so you can see his full profile.

On a last note, I will be adding things that didn't happen in the canon.

Read, Enjoy, Review.

Until next time, the King has left the building.


	2. Chapter 2

Good Day my loyal readers. Before I start, I wanted to ask this of you. I am keeping the first two chapters in line with the show, showing how Young Justice was formed. However, the following is up to you. Do you think I should keep in line with the show, or just make up parts as I go along, stepping into the canon only so often? Yes, I know invasion has started, and I like it so far. This story is in response to that.

I hope you enjoy, and I will endeavor to make this good and enjoyable.

**The Omni Effect**

**Chapter 2: Freedom and Fireworks, what were you expecting?**

A man dressed in a lab coat walked into a darkened room. He seemed fit for a scientist, and aside from the coat he dressed informally, slacks and a shirt with sandals of all things. His hair was tied back into a pony tail, and his eyes were hidden behind glasses. Those same eyes were extremely nervous right now. Taking a deep breath he stepped forward, monitors all lowering around him, bathing the room in white light. Each monitor held a figure, obscured by white particles, though the word Cadmus was next to them all. When they spoke it was through modified voices.

"Doctor Desmond, you require and audience with the light?" one of the figures asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry to disturb you…"

"Get to the point." One of the figures ordered with annoyance. Desmond gulped, nodding in fear.

"We had an unexpected fire; we are still looking for the cause." The doctor explained. "It appears to have drawn some unwanted attention. Four sidekicks infiltrated and came into contact with the weapon, the Superboy. Robin, Kid-Flash, Aqualad, and Omni."

"And the weapon is intact?" one asked as if surprised.

"Yes. He is still under our telepathic control and turned against his rescuers." The doctor explained. "We now have them captive."

"You managed to hold Omni?"

"Yes." The doctor replied, almost hopeful. The tone suggested not only surprise, but also pleasantness. "I am also sure the league does not know they're here."

"How did you manage to hold him? No restraints in your facility could detain him."

"Telepathy. During the battle one of the Genomorphs teaching the Superboy attacked his mind." Desmond explained. There was silence for a moment, before they continued. "I have five keeping him now, he is surprisingly resistant."

"It was never expected a telepathic attack would work."

"It is likely that he couldn't defend his mind during combat. His focus was one, or the other."

"We always thought he was immune to telepathy. It seems all that is needed is a large number of telepaths, or a distraction."

"Well done Desmond, you have learned something very useful."

"Thank you." Desmond bowed with a smile. But then he looked up, unsure. "What should I do with them?"

"Clone them." Was the response. "And dispose of the originals. None will be the wiser, and the substitutes will serve the Light. Use the genomorphs to try and wipe the memories of Omni. None of your tools will be able to piece flesh to gather DNA."

"As you wish." Desmond agreed, turning to follow his orders.

* * *

**POD CHAMBER**

The room was dark, narrow with the same flesh like walls and ceiling. Along the ground were tubs and cabling, all leading to a monitor and set of Four Pods. Three side by side, with the fourth alone and to the left of the room. It looked like it was hastily built or transferred here. The young heroes were in these pods, though the pods looked different. They were less round, squarer. The heroes were tied with metallic clamps instead of standing. Omni's was the only odd one, as he had two polls from the sides, upon which sat a total of five small genomorphs, horns glowing fiercely.

Each was unconscious, unmoving save Omni, whose body was still struggling even as his mind slept. Suddenly there was a barrage in their minds, a screaming to wake.

_ "You must wake up. You must awaken NOW!"_ The voice screamed. Each of their eyes shot open with a yelp of shock, only to see Superboy watching them.

"Stop staring, it's creeping me out." Kid-Flash demanded.

"KF, might not be a good idea to pick a fight with a guy who could fry us with a look." Robin warned.

"If he has heat vision he doesn't know how to use it." Omni stated from across the room. They looked to him; his brow was covered in sweat, his eyes twitching.

"What happened to you?" Aqualad asked, concern for them all in his eyes, though he noticed they weren't in pain.

"These things keep bombarding my mind. Hard to keep so many out." He explained, trying to move his muscles. "Can't even move."

"Wow, someone finally found a way to hold you. Need to keep that in mind." Robin joked.

"Planning another prank?" Omni asked with a forced smile. "I assume this is how they held out captor."

"Yeah, you." Kid-Flash called out with anger. "We free you and you turn on us? Some gratitude."

"Kid-Flash, please be quiet now." Aqualad asked. As he spoke Robin began fidgeting his hand, unnoticed by them. A small pick appeared from his finger tip. "I do not believe out friend was in control of his actions."

"What if," The super child began, looking unsure of the words. "What if I wasn't?"

"He can talk?" Kid-Flash asked.

"Yes he can." Superboy stated firmly, standing taller and glaring as his fists tightened.

"Of course he can talk, are you missing parts of the cerebral cortex?" Omni asked. He had a good tolerance for humor, but idiocy was not something he cared for.

"Not like I said it." Kid-Flash defended. Aqualad ignored the idiotic speedster.

"You were taught, telepathically."

"They taught me much. I can read, write, I know the names of things." Superboy answered.

"Effective method." Omni stated.

"Really? What sort of messed up childhood did you have?" Robin asked.

"You don't wanna know." Omni replied with a solemn voice. That alone sent chills down their already fearful spines. "But you," he spoke to the super child. "Have you ever seen what they showed you, felt the sun on your face?"

"Images are implanted, but no, I have not." Superboy answered, looking down sadly.

"Do you know what you are?" Aqualad asked. At that Superboy stood tall, answering as if he was reciting from a textbook.

"I am the Superboy, a genomorph clone of the Superman. I was created to replace him should he fall, or destroy him should he turn from the light."

After that statement all looked at him with wide eye, Robin and Kid-Flash looking to each other while Aqualad just looked at him. Omni let out a sigh; he knew this story very well.

"A worthy goal, but you will never achieve it." Omni stated. "Not in the walls of Cadmus."

"I live because of Cadmus!" Superboy yelled

"It's an armory!" Omni yelled back, the force enough to silence Superboy, for the moment. He looked down, a smile forming on his lips. However, it wasn't a sad smile, or a happy one. It was wicked. "They put you together like a gun. They made a weapon."

"I am…"

"Less than a trigger." Omni stated, his head bend and face obscured. "They taught you much of pain, didn't they? How to break a bone, shatter ribs, rip out organs. How many different ways do you know to kill a person?"

"Many." Superboy replied, but seemed unhappy with it.

"How many times did they tell you how good it felt to rip and tear? How many times did they say it was okay to just break a person that didn't follow your commands? People hurting, people suffering, people dying. Sound familiar? You were made to enjoy suffering; you were made to be a monster."

"I was made to be like Superman!"

"Then why are you here?" Omni yelled back, his head flinging up with glaring eyes and clenched jaw. "Superman saves lives. He is a hero that doesn't harm other is he can avoid it. You stay in here, closed off, seeing nothing but walls."

"If you come with us, we can show you the sky, the sun." Robin offered.

"Pretty sure it's after midnight, but the moon is cool." Kid-Flash commented.

"We can show you, introduce you to Superman." Aqualad stated.

"No." A new voice called, silencing the Atlantian. Dr. Desmond entered the room along with Guardian and a dark skinned female doctor. "They cannot. They will be…"

"Silence pathetic thing!" Omni shouted. "You are not fit to speak among us!" The pure anger in his voice was frightening.

"Keep him quite." Desmond ordered. The Genomorphs around Omni put more pressure on his mind, effectively silencing him. "And you, get the weapon in its pod." With that Guardian approached Superboy, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you his weapon? Or are you Superboy?" Omni asked in a lighter tone. Superboy looked to him, and then shook guardians hand from his shoulder.

"Don't' start thinking now. You're not a real boy, you're a weapon." Desmond said as the genomorph on his shoulder leapt to Superboy. Superboy went quite at that, still as his eyes went blank. "And you belong to me…Cadmus, same thing. Now go." He ordered. Superboy didn't seem to have a choice, he just moved. Desmond then turned to the young heroes. "And you, I'll be cloning you momentarily."

"No thanks, caves crowded enough." Robin replied.

"And you can't even cut my skin." Omni argued, though his words were forced. The pressure on his mind was great. Desmond glared, knowing the boy was right.

"Maybe so, but you are fully susceptible to mental manipulation. Wiping your mind will make you agreeable to anything."

"Doing me favors now? Didn't peg you the generous type." Omni stated, though it was odd. While normally it could be considered witty comeback, Aqualad and Robin noticed a hit of truth to it. Desmond didn't give them time to question; he looked to the other doctor and nodded. She pressed a few buttons, and suddenly metal arms reached out. They held needles that stabbed into the heroes, and then released electricity to soften the flesh.

"STOP NOW!" Omni roared, but Desmond ignored him. The screams echoed in the room, and Omni's breathing grew heavier. His eyes turned pure white, like energy was being forced into them. "When I get free, I will rip you apart atom by atom!"

"I said keep him quiet." Desmond ordered, his tone changed quiet quickly. Omni lurched forward, banging his head against the glass. It cracked, ready to shatter from one blow. Desmond stepped back in panic; he knew what the young hero could do.

"More Pressure!" he called, and the genomorphs obeyed. However, the tiny beings were beginning to strain, each squeezing the poll tightly. It was too much for them alone. "Get Double X now!"

Suddenly the clothed Genomorph appeared, as if summoned by Desmond's voice. Desmond just pointed, too frightened to bark. Double X nodded and added his strength to the others, and Omni grew still.

"He is resistant indeed." Double X explained.

"Just keep him still until we can get more to hold him. You know how dangerous he can be." Desmond warned. "When they are here proceed to copy the children. Then delete the source material."

As they spoke the heroes all squirmed in pain, the procedure agonizing. However, despite the pain Aqualad managed to speak, so low that only superheating would pick it up.

"Superboy, you are a living being, and you have choice as one." He said, his eyes closed tightly. "And with that you can choose what you wish to be. A super weapon, or a Superboy." He then added one last sentence. "But ask yourself, what would Superman do?"

Superboy went still, the words clear to his ears. He spun on his heal and marched right back. With his great strength he gripped the door, and with little effort ripped it from the hinges. The sudden occurrence drew the attention of the only standing members.

"I told you to get back in your pod!" Desmond yield as Guardian, Double X, and he approached. Superboy just flung aside like dolls, turning to speak to Desmond.

"Don't give me orders." Superboy stated before approaching the pods.

"So, you hear to fry us or free us?" Kid-Flash asked. Superboy glared for a moment, his eyes squinting.

"Seeing as I apparently don't have heat vision, helping seems to be my only option." Superboy stated with a smile. Suddenly Robin's wrist bindings popped open, he dropped to the ground instantly, rubbing his wrists.

"Man, good thing Batman isn't here. He'd have my head for taking so long." Robin sighed in relief.

"Seriously, that's what you're worried about?" Kid-Flash asked.

"You free Aqualad; I'll get Kid-Mouth." Robin said, ignoring anything Kid-Flash might have said.

"Don't you give me orders either." Superboy grunted.

"A little help here." Omni asked. While Double X wasn't bombarding him, the other genomorphs were. Robin tossed two birdaranges; the genomorphs leapt from the polls and darted off. Omni breathed a sigh of relief, his mind no longer being attacked.

Releasing the others took moments, and once they were free they ran off. However, Desmond had to have his last word.

"You won't escape! I'll have you back in pods before…" he never finished. Omni leapt and planted his foot less than an inch from Desmond's head, leaving a crater in the floor.

"Speak again, and I shatter a bone." Omni threatened. Desmond nodded, but remained silent. "Good monkey."

"Omni is not whelmed, not whelmed at all." Robin commented, spinning and throwing three birdarange, each embedding one the tanks with their DNA.

"What's with you and this whelmed thing?" Kid-Flash asked.

"Can you blame me?" Omni asked, speeding past them. They shrugged and darted off, the disks exploding moments later. The fire's raged within, clouding the area in smoke, but Desmond just stood. He was angry, furious, and scared.

"Activate every Genomorph in Cadmus." He commanded.

* * *

**HALLWAY**

"We are forty two levels below ground, but if was can reach the elevator…" Aqualad began, but he was silenced when he saw Behemoth Genomorphs approaching. They paused, save Omni who leapt forward with a punch. The behemoth fell to the ground, and he attacked the next, ramming it into the wall.

The teen's went to help, but heard noise from behind. Looking they found parts to the wall glow, genomorphs inside now bursting out.

"That ruins my taste for eggs. I was planning one those for breakfast too." Robin commented.

"Move, now!" Aqualad ordered and the stormed forward. Superboy leaping as Omni did before. He uppercut one beast, spinning in the air and kicking it into another. Once he landed another pounding him into the ground, but Omni grabbed its back legs and tossed it.

"Now you have the right idea." Omni said, grabbing Superboy's arms and lifting him up. "You might just start growing on me yet."

"Just beat them to a pulp." Superboy stated, rushing into another.

The three other members weren't so combative. Aqualad leapt and struck, knocking a beast to the side while Robin flipped over it and Kid-Flash ran along the wall past it. Once they were on the other side they felt the room shake. Turning, they found the two powerhouses tossing the behemoths around like toys.

"Our goal is escape!" Aqualad called, trying to hurry them on. "Not to burry ourselves!"

"You want escape!" Superboy called out in rage, Picking the nearest Behemoth up and throwing, knocking over the others. Omni and he then darted to the others. Aqualad reached the elevator first, prying the door open with ease. Robin fired a grapple, letting the device pull him up as Kid-Flash took hold. Omni levitated up, while Superboy took hold of Aqualad and jumped.

He ascended many levels, but suddenly stopped.

"I'm…falling." He said, feeling gravity take hold of him. A strong grip took hold of his free arm. He looked up, Omni looked down. "Superman can fly, why can't I fly?"

"Probably didn't develop your powers yet." Omni assured. "I hear Superman couldn't fly till his was in his early twenties."

"Really?" Superboy asked. Omni nodded.

"Guys, this is our stop." Robin said, pointing up. An elevator was rocketing down. Omni nodded and used Superboy and Aqualad like cannon balls, throwing them into the elevator door. It caved instantly.

"Some warning would be appreciated next." Aqualad stated.

"You could handle it." Omni laughed.

"Do it again and I will hurt you." Superboy threatened.

"Awe, did you get a scratch on impenetrable skin?" Omni joked. "Seriously, did you?"

"Let's just go." Superboy stated in defeat.

At once another swarm of genomorphs appeared. They ran, much to Omni's displeasure, but the goal was escape. AS they ran, however, Superboy heard a voice in his head. He shouted directions, and with little other course, they listened. That was until they came to a dead end with a vent.

"Good work Supy, are you trying to get us repodded?" Kid-Flash asked.

"I don't' understand…"

"Don't apologize, this is perfect." Robin called with joy.

"No." Omni stated. They looked at him. "I am not crawling through a vent. I will stay and fight, but I am not doing that." He crossed is arms as a final gesture.

"What the matter? Claustrophobic?" Superboy asked, attempting to insult him. While weak, it stated that Omni feared something. He couldn't let that stand.

"Move." Omni ordered, all but ripping the vent cover off and entering the vent. The other shrugged and followed after him.

It wasn't long before they noticed the genomorphs following.

With Desmond

Dr. Desmond was running along with Guardian and several Genomorphs, holding a tablet device with a blueprint layout and moving dots.

"Someone, Robin I'd wager, hacked security. But he neglected the motion sensors."

They entire group entered the men's restroom, looking pleased. Suddenly the vent opened, and genomorphs flooded out, knocking them over. When Desmond was free he glared.

"He hacked the motion sensors."

* * *

**THE HEROES**

"I hacked the motion sensors." Robin said with a cheeky grin.

"Sweet." Kid-Flash complimented.

"Still plenty of them between us and out."

"And I say we stop running and tear them apart." Omni repeated. "Am I the only one, seriously? What is with you people an none violence?"

"It's a hero thing." Robin stated. "But we may have to fight."

"And now, I have room to move so I can." Kid-Flash stated, pulling his goggles on and opening the door. He immediately sped off, and when a horde of Genomorph's got in his way, he took them down.

"He's got spirit." Omni stated before levitating and bypassing the stairs. The others ran up as well.

"More behind us!" Robin shouted, looking over a holographic projection from his wrist. Superboy spun and stomped, literally cutting the stairwell down and preventing any genomorphs from following.

"Fighting is looking better and better." Omni stated, leisurely floating to the top.

"You need yoga man." Robin commented.

"I am everything, that kind of stuff?" Omni asked.

"One with everything, but yes."

* * *

**ELEVATOR**

Desmond and Guardian, along with their genomorphs were riding up.

"We'll cut them off at sublevel one." Guardian said.

"We'd better, or the board with have our heads." Desmond explained, putting a hand onhis forehead and looking away. "My head…I have to get something from project Blockbuster." He stated, pressing the stop button. "Just in case."

Once the elevator closed Desmond ran off to his lad, one of many but this one was the most important. He bypassed everything else, instead heading for a stand with several vials. On was blue, labeled 'Blockbuster'. He picked it up, before thinking it over.

"It won't' be enough. Omni would be an even fight alone, but with the others I won't' stand a chance." He said, before looking for another vial. He picked it up, looking it over. It was a green liquid, with Kr on the label. "Dangerous, but necessary. I will restore order to Cadmus." He proclaimed. Opening both vials he poured the green liquid into the blue, before placing it in a spinner. He let the chemicals mix; looking with bated breath as his last hope was being made.

* * *

**SUBLEVEL 1**

Kid-Flash stormed through the door from the stairwell, entering the hall and looking for an escape. He saw the hall and ran, but the alarms sounded. A door began closing, and though slow Kid-Flash was far away. He increased his already enhanced pace, but the door shut just as he reached it. He was too close to stop now, colliding with the door and being thrown back across the ground.

"We are cut off from the street." Aqualad stated.

"Thanks, my head hadn't noticed." Kid-Flash replied sarcastically. Superboy and Omni looked to each other, and with equal nodded both punched the door. However, even their combined incredible might left not dent, nor did their attempts to pry it apart.

"Can't hack this fast enough." Robin stated.

"Then we burn through." Omni declared, and his eyes began to glow white again. However, whatever he was planning was stopped by growling from behind.

"This way." Robin commanded and kicked open a door to a nearby hallway. The others followed suit, chasing after him just as the genomorphs reached the door.

The halls were bathed in a red light as they ran, rising doubt and worry within them all. Red was a color of danger, and it made even their strongest afraid.

"Why is it always red? Wouldn't blue be a nice color?" Robin asked.

Whatever answer was going to be given, never came. Just as they turned the bend a horde of Genomorphs was sitting with Guardian, waiting. Each larger member holding a small telepath on the shoulder.

"Looks like you're getting that fight." Kid-Flash stated.

"Was thinking more punching, less mental paralysis." Omni replied.

Suddenly, the horns of each tiny genomorph lit. In seconds the entire team fell to the ground, unmoving, unconscious. Then Double X, appeared, walking forward with glowing horns.

_"It was wise to have so many little brothers."_ He said. "_But I feel that for the sake of all genomorphs, we should allow our brother Superboy to choose."_

_"It was you that started the fire."_ Superboy stated in his mind, his eyes widening with realization.

_"Yes, I set the fire that brought the heroes here." Double X admitted. "Woke them, and guided you to safety."_

_"Why?"_ Superboy questioned.

_"Because, you are our hero. The Genomorph hero that will show us the way to freedom."_ Double X explained. Suddenly Guardian moved, shaking his head.

"Feels like, fog lifting…"

The rest of the heroes came to as well, looking around. Superboy stood tall.

_"What is your choice brother?"_

"I choose…freedom." Superboy stated aloud.

The other teen's stood, not holding battle stances, but keeping ready. They turned to Guardian.

"Guardian?" Aqualad asked. The older hero watched them, his face serious as he remembered everything.

"Go, I'll take care of Desmond."

"I doubt that." A voice called from the distance. They all turned, finding Desmond. He stood, slightly hunched over, with a vile full of cyan colored liquid in his hand. "Project Blockbuster, no, Project Superior, will give me the power to bring order back to Cadmus." He declared, drinking the formula whole. The effect was instantaneous.

At first he was just twitching, grabbing as his muscles as they stretching pain. Then he hunched over, his body growing. His skin at first started to tear, like it couldn't fit on his body, but it soon stretch evenly, forming powerful muscle. His clothes simply shredded, unable to fit his new gargantuan size, though his pants remained. The hair he had, once neatly tied and greying, was now a dark brown and shaggy around him like a mane. He roared, standing tall before leaning over with a large and disturbing smile.

"Not that I'm complaining, but have you ever wondered why the pants never get shredded?" Robin asked.

"Everyone back!" Guardian called, apparently not hearing the joke. He charged in foolishly, Desmond, or whatever he was now, was far beyond his strength. With a simple backhand slap he sent the hero careening into a wall.

Superboy's anger flared and he ran forward, punching Desmond. The punch only made him flinch as an instantly later he slammed his fist on Superboy's back, sending the clone to the ground. The force left a crater, and Superboy didn't move for a moment. Just as Desmond was going to strike again Omni tackled him, slamming him into the wall. He delivered a punch to the mutant's stomach, but Desmond didn't respond. He grabbed Omni and smashed him into the wall, easily cracking it. Superboy leapt up, delivering twin punches to the creature, but Desmond just thrust his hand out, pushing Superboy away with such force that he collided with the far wall and bounced back. Desmond then used Omni as a hammer and slammed the two together, impacting the ground.

Omni pushed up, Giving Superboy enough room to escape and attacked again. He leapt up into the air, but Desmond leapt with all his might, slamming into the clone and breaking through the ceiling, Omni still in hand.

"Okay, he's stronger then Omni. I am not traught." Robin commented.

"You think Lab coat planed that?" Kid-Flash asked.

"I doubt he's planning anything anymore." Aqualad replied before the followed after him.

/

Once Aqualad has leapt through the hole he saw Desmond with Omni under foot and Superboy in the air. Superboy broke free of the hold, but Desmond grabbed his legs and tossed him. Just as he did Omni used his legs to lock Desmond's and pulled down. The sudden motion caught the beast off guard, and he hit the ground hard. However, he just lifted his leg and slammed down, smashing Omni behind his foot. He stood up tall, turning to the team.

All four glared at him, just as he glared at them. With a roar he charged, as did they. Kid-Flash ducked under him, distracting him as both Superboy and Aqualad leapt with punches. Desmond fell over, Kid-Flash acting as a trip. But just as the monstrosity fell Omni got behind him and suplexed the beast, impaling its head into the ground.

This didn't stop the beast; he just punched the ground, embedding his hands as his body leveled. He ripped part sot the floor free, scattering the teens and arming himself. With a mighty heave the throw the metal and stone, Aqualad cut through it with ease while Robin leapt over and found his bladed disks. They hit, but bounced off the creature's skin.

"This won't work. I can't hurt him." Robin stated. "Hold him while I think."

It wasn't much of a choice really, Desmond didn't let up. Superboy charged again, talking Desmond but the creature slammed down with both fists. Omni dripped kicked the beast just as the attack struck, staggering him for moment. In that moment Kid-Flash ran around the beast, leaping to grab from behind. Desmond spun, catching him midair and throwing him roughly at Omni. Omni easily caught the speedster, but had to toss him to the side as Desmond charged, taking hold and slamming the white garbed hero into a pillar. Superboy leapt from behind, wrapping his arms around Desmond's neck to choke him, but the powerful throat didn't budge.

Desmond leapt up, falling on his back. In midair Omni held him up, preventing the attack. Just as Desmond was going to strike again Aqualad morphed his blades to a single mace, leaping into the air and beating over the abominations head. The attack made him let go of Omni, and as he fell Superboy dropped off, kicking off him to land safely. The kick propelled the beast into the pillar, shattering it.

"That's it, KF get over here." Robin called.

"Dropping the building on him won't work." Omni stated, lowering to the ground. He was breathing heavily, but he was unharmed. "He's as strong as Superman, and just as invulnerable."

"Meaning whatever he drank had Superman's DNA in it." Kid-Flash stated. "Don't suppose you have a DNA extractor in that belt."

"Knew I forgot something." Robin made an attempt at a joke, though none would laugh right now. "But why would it turn him into that?"

"It didn't at first." Omni stated. "He said Blockbuster first."

"Meaning he sliced the two."

"He's getting up." Superboy reminded.

"A plan now would be preferable." Aqualad tried, more politely.

"Well, I can get rid of the Kryptonian DNA." Omni explained. "Don't ask, I just can."

"And then we drop the building on him." Robin finished. The holographic screen showed him just the points he needed, and the spot where Desmond had to be. "You do what you have to do. I'll set the charges."

They all nodded in agreement just as Desmond rose from the ruble. He was unharmed as they all knew, and angry. Omni took a breath, standing still while putting his hands in front of him. His eyes began to glow white, just as energy began to build up in his palms.

"Hold him for just a few moments." He asked.

With that Superboy launched, tackling the creature again. Desmond grabbed him, again ready to toss him when a hammer struck his face. That moment gave Superboy the chance. Using his smaller size he lifted and threw Desmond past Omni, to the dead center to the room. Omni didn't move, but then again he didn't have to. Kid-Flash started running around the beast, circling him but never touching. Desmond grew annoyed, very annoyed, and stomped on the ground, creating a shockwave that tripped the young speedster up. Kid-Flash fell to the ground, and Desmond was about to crush him, but Omni spun around, energy in his hands.

"Burn." Was all he said when he darted forward, ramming his palms into the beasts torso. Desmond called out in pain; his body felt like it was on fire. He could feel his strength fade, his body shrink. His skin tore even as his body lost mass, as if it was returning to normal human skin. His eyes became pitch black with red pupils, and the skin looked like ripped cloth around him. He stumbled back, weakened, but not weak. "My part's over." Omni said, before falling over.

Superboy quickly grabbed him and pulled the teen back. Desmond, now simply Blockbuster, went to charge, but the sudden sound of splashing water caught him. He slipped, clumsy as he was. Aqualad held his water bearers out, and then electricity started to channel from him. He launched it at the water, the conduit for which it met and shocked Desmond. The beast's body shook, his teeth clenched as the burning sensation riddled him with pain.

"Everyone, duck!" Robin called. Suddenly the remaining pillar exploded. The building came tumbling down in such a fashion that the heavy debris all fell on the beast, though the heroes still had to dodge and shield themselves.

* * *

**MINUTES LATER**

A fist punched out if the Debris, lifting it up soon after. Superboy pushed the ruble away, standing tall as the other Heroes did behind him. Omni was simply sitting and sleeping.

"We won." Aqualad said, panting.

"Was there any doubt?" Robin asked with a smug grin. He and Kid-Flash then high fived, the impact hurting their already damaged bodies.

"Though that trick Omni pulled really helped out." Kid-Flash stated. "Must have been a dozy though. Never seen him tired before."

"It was." Omni said through closed eyes. Opening them after a moment. "And we brought down a building. I am so hanging out with you again."

"It this is hanging out, I don't want to know what dangerous is for you." Robin joked.

"Hey look, the moon." Kid-Flash pointed, standing next to the super child. Superboy looked up, marveling at the great white orb, the eye of the night. To him, it was miraculous. He'd never seen something so beautiful. But then, something else appeared. A dark speck on the beautiful image. The speck then grew larger, closer, and the clone eyes widened. He saw the familiar shield, the cape, everything. "And Superman. Can we deliver or what?" the speedster asked.

It wasn't just Superman. Every member of the Justice League from Captain Atom to Orion showed up, all landing around the teen's. However, none of them looked happy. Superboy though, he looked hopefully. He walked forward, standing before the Man of Steel. Then, he lifted his torn cloth, showing the red S shield. For a moment Superman's eyes were wide with surprise, and Superboy's with hope. But just as quickly Superman glared, and this clone looked downcast.

Batman approached then, his look the same as always.

"Is that what I think it is?" the caped crusader asked, and it was not an appreciated question. The ground shook as Omni jumped up, standing next to the super child with a threatening glare of his own.

"Do not call him an it!" he yelled, his voice echoing. The sudden action caugth the entire league off guard, most taking a battle stance. Batman didn't move, though beneath his cape he had moved his hand to one of his many pockets.

"I'm Superman's clone." Superboy stated, with equal parts anger and hurt. The entire league looked surprised or shocked to hear this, disbelieving really.

"Start talking." Batman demanded.

/

Some of the members of the league were leaving, taking Blockbuster with them. The others remained, talking amongst themselves, as did the teen heroes.

"You know, I just realized something. You have nearly identical uniforms." Kid-Flash said, pointing to Superboy and Omni.

"Could be twins when you look at it, jut with different hair." Robin added. The humor, while appreciated, was ignored. Superboy looked over at Superman, not really sure how to feel. Superman looked back, but with some urging form the Martian Manhunter and Wonder Woman, walked over. The two Kryptonians looked at each other, both finding it hard to speak.

"We'll figure something out for you. The League will, I mean." He said, nervously. "For now, I better get that Blockbuster creature squared away." And with that the Man of Steel flew off, and looked the coward to many.

But just as the Man of Steel left, the Dark Knight approached, Flash, Aquaman, and Orion with him.

"Cadmus will be investigated." He explained. "All fifty two levels of it. But let's make one thing Clear…"

"You should have called." The Flash stated, interrupting the detective.

"End results aside, we are not happy."

"Speak for yourselves." Orion argued, he stepped forward, between the two sets. "I respect what they did. I'm proud of Omni for doing what he felt was right."

"Regardless of what you think, they endangered lives." Batman countered.

"Whose? The mad scientist, who is now a beast of stone and rage?" Orion countered back. "You're argument is hollow Batman."

"Feel that way if you must, but I will make one thing clear." Batman stated, looking back you the protégées. "You will not be doing this again."

"Wrong." Omni stated. "We can, and will."

"He is right. I am sorry, but we will do this again." Aqualad agreed.

"Stand down. "Aquaman ordered. Aqualad put a hand to his chest.

"I'm sorry me king, but no." Aqualad stated. "We did goo work here tonight, the work you trained us to do. On our own forged something powerful, something important."

"If this is about your treatment at the hall, the four of you…"The Flash tried to say, but was cut off.

"Five of us, and it's not." Omni stated, angry. "Your league is not so grand that we would do all this for petty membership. We did this to prove that we weren't simple sidekicks, that we weren't you're dogs and children to be coddled."

"Batman." Robin called, addressing his mentor. "We are ready to use what you taught us, or why teach us at all?"

"Why leave it up them?" Superboy asked, walking forward. "It's simple, get on board, or get out of the way."

They all stood tall, looking defiantly at the Justice League. The hero's looked uneasy, even Batman's token squint was unhappy. Orion looked proud, of all of them. Neither side backed down, but one would have to give in.

* * *

**MOUNT JUSTICE**

The mountain was hollowed out, leaving room for equipment. In the center of the area was a metal ring around a technology infused floor, zeta tubes to the side, with various exits to other sections of the mountain. Many leaguers were here now, including the mentors. The prodigies all stood, listening to the Bat speak.

"This is Mount Justice, the original base of operations for the Justice League." He explained, walking before them. "We are pulling it into service again since you five are determined to fight the good fight. You will do it on League terms."

"Just go with it Omni." Orion stated before his charge could react. The young hero's hand was already half way up to an accusing gesture. "We'll talk later."

"As I was saying." Batman continued. "Red Tornado will be you're supervisor, and Black Canary will be in charge of your training. I will deploy you on missions."

"Real missions?" Robin questioned. Batman and his ward shared a look, hidden to anyone but them.

"Yes, but covert."

"Later Omni." Orion stated. Again Omni went to speak, but was cut off. A familiar pattern was being set.

"The league will still handle the obvious stuff. There's a reason we have these big targets on our chests." The Flash explained.

"But Cadmus proves the bad guys are getting smarter. Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly."

"And war is won with sabotage, not just martial might." Orion added.

"The six of you will be that team." Batman clarified.

"Cool, wait. Six?" Robin questioned. Just then the Zeta Tube activated, and Martian Manhunter entered. Next to him was a teenage girl in a white shirt, blue cape and skirt, with green skin and red hair. Across her shirt was a large X, and she possessed blew gloves and boots. Aside from her green skin she looked every part the human girl.

"This is the Martian Manhunter's niece." Batman introduced. "Miss Martian."

"Hey." She greeted nervously.

"Liking this gig more already." Kid-Flash whispered to Robin.

As he began flirting with the new member Omni and Orion walked off to the side. Omni was far from pleased.

"Explain. Now." He demanded. Unlike the other duo's, Omni was not out to be like Orion. In fact, the mere fact that they didn't kill each other was a miracle. So he didn't show much respect when it wasn't needed. "I wish to work with my friends, not join a team, least of all 'on league terms'."

"They agreed to be on this team, I didn't control who ran it." Orion defended.

"Fine, I can accept that, but I never agreed to be on a team." Omni argued. "They don't need two powerhouses. And covert missions? How does that even relate to me? Last time I did a covert mission what happened."

"A dwarf star went nova." Orion remembered. It was not a pleasant memory for him either. He sighed. "I spoke with High Father."

"What?"

"Yes. He agrees you need to be on this team. Learn to work with others, form strategies, that sort of thing." Orion explained. "In the presence of 'him', you will never get that chance." He said, putting a hand on his ward shoulder. "There is another reason."

"What now? Punishment?" Oni asked, smacking the hand off.

"No. Conflict has grown. I am needed back."

"So, the original lesson of patience and team work needs me here. You get to go home." Omni stated with malice. Orion sighed.

"I know it's not what you want, but it will good for you. I first questioned why High Father sent me here, but now I understand." Orion explained. "That brings me to another point. You learned a new trick."

"The purging thing?" Omni asked. When Orion nodded he went further. "It drained me. You know how it affects me. I knew I could do it, but I've never tried. Exerting that much energy for something I have no idea how to do, it's worse than a full blast with twice as much force."

"I know. But here, you can learn to use your power safely." Orion argued. Omni glared at him, fists tightening. Safely? Omni was only safe here, but for the first fifteen years of his life he was far from safe. And when he wasn't safe where was Orion, or High Father. Now they order him to remain here, to be 'safe'.

"Leave. I don't want to see you right now. I'll stay with this team, as long as it suits me." Omni stated, turning to leave Orion behind. Orion sighed.

_"One day you'll thank me. For us, being around friends is hard."_ Orion thought, before turning himself, heading off. Despite their differences, despite their arguments, Orion held on care of his ward. The last thing he wanted was to leave him alone. Not after so recently meeting him.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Well there you go, Yong Justice is formed. For those that don't know, Block Buster's alternate form is what he looks like from other media. The Kryptonian Formula was bonded with Blockbuster, giving him Superman Level Strength and Invulnerability. Because of the Blockbuster formula, he didn't receive all the powers.

I know most of Omni's stuff is unexplained. There's a reason for that. I want to spread it out over the course of the fic. Now, again I want your opinion. Should I follow the series proper or keep my own stories with the canon coming in only often?

Until the next time, the king has left the building


	3. Chapter 3: Not so Happy Harbor

Good Day my loyal readers. Okay, I have my plan set up. I'm going to keep mostly to the show, but on the parts that focus on single characters, like Aqualad's episode in Atlantis, or the Match episode. I will instead use for Omni's personal business. Anything with the team will be included, as I said, and I will make sure that the enemies are up to challenge.

Also, I decided to have mini crossovers. Meaning every so often you will see Omni and/or the Team in another superhero related medium, such as marvel or image comics. Nothing major, but maybe Omni talking to a Marvel character or something like that. I'll test it out first, see how it goes from there.

I hope you enjoy, and I will endeavor to make this good and enjoyable.

**The Omni Effect**

**Chapter 3: Not Such a Happy Harbor**

The night was fairly clear, the moon and stars illuminating the world below. However, it was unnatural light that gave vision. A shipyard full of containers held thugs, each opening and moving supplies. They wore masks, a clear signal that they weren't meant to be here. A single large man was watching them, his skin red and hair white, dressed in a suit. He was silent, but looked worried, or angry. Perhaps both, as if he was expecting trouble.

Suddenly an arrow fired through the air, striking the ground. Moments after impact it released smoke, forcing the men near it to move away. The box they were carrying broke when it fell, a single advanced energy pistol sliding toward the large man. He flipped with his foot, taking hold and pointing up toward a crane. Standing there, looking down with a scowl was Speedy.

"You again?" the man asked. "I'm insulted. Green Arrow should be coming to take care of me personally." He said, firing a shot. The red energy impacted the crane, but Speedy jumped off in time. He landed on a series of containers, the man firing after him. Each shot missed as Speedy leapt, turning in the air to let loose an arrow. It exploded upon contact, but the man was unharmed. His suit was torn asunder by the blast however. "Do you know who much a suit in my size costs?" he yelled, wiping away the smoke. "Scorched earth boys, now!"

His men all pulled out weapons, but a flash of yellow passed by, knocking some down. When the others tried to fire, a blade flew and knocked the gun from one's hand. The laugh of a young person filled the air as Robin swung overhead. Once he landed Aqualad appeared, leaping from above and using his water bearers to make whips, knocking the last two men unconscious.

The large man gripped the ground, ripping a chunk of earth free and throwing it at Speedy. The archer ran, easily dodging the stone. He fired another arrow, but it was just as ineffective. The man threw another stone, but Aqualad cut it in two. Speedy took that moment to fire a smoke arrow, keeping the man from attacking.

"The cave has everything we need." He explained, trying to convince Speedy to join the team. "It is perfect."

"For cover mission, ninja stuff." Robin added, landing next to them.

"And wait till you meat Superboy and Miss Martian. But I saw her first." Kid-Flash added, running up and turning with a pointed finger.

The discussion was cut off but the raging yell of the man. When the smoke cleared eh tossed another rock, but Aqualad smashed it to pieces while Speedy fired three arrows. Each stuck to the man's body, and each exploded one after the other. However, he was only brought to his knee, unharmed as he stood with a laugh. Speedy pulled another arrow, but the man just opened his arms.

"Go ahead. Nothing you have can hurt me." He proclaimed. Speedy had an unnoticeable smirk and fired, but this time it was no explosion. Foam sprang from the arrow, covering the man and immobilizing him. He tried to struggle, but the foam spread to fast. Kid-Flash stopped in front of Speedy with a thumbs up.

"High density polyethylene foam. Nice."

"Omni not with you?" Speedy asked as he turned around, ignoring Kid-Flash's comment. "I expected the entire group."

"He didn't feel you needed any help with Brick." Aqualad stated. "He also said it was pointless to ask you to join, but wished us luck in the endeavor."

"Yep, he was not whelmed when we told him we were coming." Robin pointed out with a shrug.

"He's right. I want noting with your junior Justice League. It's a joke, something to keep you in your place." Speedy stated.

"It's not like that at all." Kid-Flash defended, but Speedy turned to leave.

"The only reason Omni stayed was to make sure you get out on your own. He's the only one willing to stand up to the League."

"You are so no turbed right now." Robin commented just as Speedy disappeared. They looked to each other, the three members of the team.

"I feel we would have had more success joining Omni on his errands." Aqualad stated.

"I know, going to a land of warrior babes sounds so awesome." Kid-Flash said.

* * *

**ASGUARD, TRAINING GROUND OF THE VALKYRIES(****1)**

Arrows flew through the air as Omni grappled with a woman dressed in armor. Next to him was a man dressed in green clothing reminiscent to the medieval age, brandishing a rapier. His blond hair shined in the sun as he traded swings with another woman.

"I say, this could have turned out better."

"Why am I here again?" Omni asked, lifting the woman and throwing her.

"Well, Hogan and Volstagg were summoned by Thor for a special task." The blond man explained. "I was told I wasn't allowed to come, I apparently slighted some queen or such."

"But why am I here? I don't have time to help you bed women." Omni complained.

As he spoke the arrows came down on them. Omni grabbed him and shot into the air, moving as fast as his mind would let them. However, it wasn't fast enough as a winged horse struck them. They went tumbling down into the trees.

"I say, couldn't you just…you know…"the man asked, twiddling his two fingers. Omni sighed.

"I came to visit a friend, and I get stuck with you." Omni complained.

"I'm hurt by your cruel words."

"And I am going home." At once Omni's eyes glowed, and he was gone. The man was left alone, the roar of the female army behind him.

"That's just rude." The blond man, dashing deeper into the tree.

* * *

**THE TEAM**

"Yeah, man has all the luck." Kid-Flash said with an envious tone.

* * *

**THE FOLLOWING DAY, THE CAVE**

Aqualad , Omni, Miss Martian, and Superboy were looking at a holographic screen. They were in civilian attire now, Superboy in a pair of jeans, boots, a black shirt with a red super symbol and a coat. Miss Martian was dressed in a white T-shirt under a short-sleeved crop top sweater, skirt, knee-high socks with brown or dark blue shoes, and a headband that held back her hair. Aqualad wore blue and black jacket with a high collar, hiding his gills from sight, black pants and black sandals. Omni was the only one not dressed in normal clothing. He remained in his costume.

They didn't converse, only watching the hologram when the computer sounded. It called out the name of Robin and Kid-Flash. The two stepped in, dressed in civilian attire as well, both looking hopeful. Kid-Flash was dressed in a dark red short-sleeved shirt and a light yellow long-sleeved undershirt, blue jeans. Robin wore a green hooded shirt with a black coat over it, fitted dark blue pants and black sneakers.

Upon exiting the Zeta beam they rushed over to the others.

"Did you ask him?"

"What he say." They both spoke in turn, silenced only by Aqualad.

"He's arriving now." The Atlantean stated. Kid-Flash turned and struck Robin's shoulder lightly.

"Then what are we waiting for." He said before his eyes turned to Omni. "Dude, where're your civies?"

"I don't have civilian attire." He explained. That rose brows from everyone.

"How do you keep your identity secret then?" Miss Martian asked, tilting her head. "I mean, you must go to school and out to eat."

"No." Omni stated.

"But…"

"No." he repeated firmly.

"At ease my friend. She is going by only what she knows." Aqualad tried to calm him. "You have not been…yourself since she arrived." Omni just rolled his eyes at that. It was true, however. Omni had been agitated, short tempered ever since meeting the Martian girl. This was odd outside of battle, and disconcerting.

"Think Supey's rubbing off on him?" Kid-Flash whispered to Robin.

"Maybe. He has been perturbed for a while now." Robin stated. He then walked up to Omni, putting a hand on his arm. "Just for the sake of appearances." Omni furrowed his brow, but relented with a sigh. He looked up, his eyes glowing white. In an instant his tight fitting suit shifted to a set of loose black cargo pants and blue shirt with a circle symbol on the front, and simple work boots. His helmet was gone, in in place of the visor was a sect of sun glasses much like Robin's. His hair was still wild, left unkempt.

"It this acceptable?" he asked. With an approving nod they all darted off to meet the approaching machine.

"Now you can alter your clothing. Exactly what are your powers?" Kid-Flash asked in annoyance, seeing yet another ability Omni never showed them. Though he wasn't sure if it was a separate ability or part of an overall set of powers. (2)

/

Once the team had stepped into the sunlight they spotted a Red Tornado, his lower body taking after his name. As he reached the ground Kid-Flash called to him. He looked to the members, obvious confusion despite his emotionless face.

"Is there some reason you have greeted me outside the cave?" he asked.

"We were hoping you might have a mission for us." Aqualad stated. Red Tornado gave a flat toned response.

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility." He explained.

"But it's been a week."

"You will be tested soon enough." The machine stated. "For now, simply enjoy each other's company."

"Unlikely." Omni sighed, crossing his arms. "And besides, this is not a social club. If we wanted that we would be in the city, not a secret lair."

"True, but I am told that social activity is important to teamwork." The machine explained. He then began to walk past them. "Perhaps you can keep busy by familiarizing yourself with the cave."

"Keep us busy?" Kid-Flash stated with an angry whisper.

"Does he think we're buying that?" Robin asked with a louder tone.

"I know, I'll read his mind." Miss Martian said.

"He's a robot, telepathy doesn't work on them." Omni stated with unneeded aggression. "Always delving into the minds of others." He said, shaking his head. Miss Martian looked at him, then to the others. Obviously she did something wrong, but what she didn't know.

"Did I break some earth custom?" she asked with worry. Kid-Flash was fast to comfort her.

"No, he's just upset. So, how about that private tour?" the young speedster asked.

"She never said anything about private." Robin stated, glaring through his sunglasses.

"It's a team building exercise. We'll all go." Aqualad said firmly. "Speedy was right, a club house."

"Well, Superboy and I live here. We'll give you the tour." The Martian said, and began showing them around, beginning with the front door.

"Do we really need this? I mean we all know the layout already." Omni asked.

"Dude, just go with it." Kid-Flash said. "Let Miss M show off for a bit."

"Why am I cursed with womanizers?"(3) Omni asked before relenting to the Speedsters whim's.

/

As Omni had stated, they already knew the layout. The tour therefore only took a few minutes, and was quickly stopped when Superboy smelled smoke. They had rushed to the kitchen, Miss Martian talking about cookies. Now they were there, Miss Martian pulling a tray of burnt backed goods out of the oven.

"I was trying out Granny Joan's recipe from episode…never mind." She began to explain, but let it drop.

"I bet they tasted great." Robin commented with a slick smile. "He doesn't seem to mind." He gestured over to Kid-Flash, who at present was stuffing the burnt doe into his mouth.

"I have a serious metabolism." He explained slowly when all eyes were on him.

"I'll…make more." Miss Martian offered slowly, obviously finding this strange.

"I was kind of you to make any at all." Aqualad

"Thank you Aqualad."

"We're off duty, my name is Kaldur'ahm. Actually, my friends call me Kaldur." The Atlantean stated, smiling at his introduction. At that Kid-Flash leaned over, placing his chin in his palm.

"I'm Wally. See, I already trust you with my secret identity." He said, his voice lower as he tried to sound charming. Robin crossed his arms, glaring. "Unlike boy wonder over there. Bat's had forbidden him for revealing his identity to anyone."

"Richard Grayson." Omni stated, leaning against the counter next to Superboy. Robin's brow rose unbelievably, his mouth agape at Omni's words. "She'd just find out by probing you're mind. It's what telepaths do." He stated.

"How did you…" Robin began to ask. Omni shrugged.

"Same height, build, personality, access to funds for gadgetry. I've also seen the Flying Grayson's in old recordings. Orion loves that stuff." Omni explained. Robin was, for once, at a loss for words. He just stared at Omni, unbelieving. "Still don't know who that bat is. I'd assume Bruce Wayne, but the man is an insufferable flirt. Nothing like Batman."

"Wow. Thought you were the detective Dick." Wally said with a slightly mocking tone. "You know, we have no idea what you're name is."

"I never told you." Omni explained. "But if you must no, my 'civilian name' is Terian."

"Weird name." Wally stated, Suddenly the burnt cookie in his hands was shattered. "Just kidding!" The speedster replied, putting up his hands in defense. "I just meant it would be hard for someone to pin that to you."

"Kinda the point of a secret ID, isn't it?" Omni asked.

"Well, my name's no secret. It's M'gann M'orzz." Miss Martian said with a chipper tone. "But you can call me Megan. It's an earth name; I'm on earth."

As they all introduced themselves Superboy turned to leave. He had no name, so this was a pointless gesture to him. He was Superboy, he would only be Superboy. He would most likely only interact with them on missions, and as such didn't need to know their names. As he walked he felt something crawling in his head, followed by a voice.

_"It's okay Superboy_." He gripped his skull as the voice grew louder. Omni turned to him, already knowing what would happen. _"We'll find you an earth name to."_

The clone spun, glaring at the green girl with rage filled eyes.

"Get out of my head!" he yelled. Megan looked to the other, them looking back. She tried to spread her mind to them, speak to their thoughts. Their heads began to throb, the invading thoughts pushing and tearing. They all gripped the heads in pain. She would have spoken, but she only found a shell in Omni's mind, a shield that kept her out. That caught her attention enough to keep her from speaking to the others.

Omni stomped, shaking the room and nearly knocking them over. He then stalked up to her

"Do. Not. Invade. Minds." He said through grip teeth, his eyes glowing white. She squeaked under his gaze, instantly cutting the link to the others. "All telepaths are the same, ripping and tearing, uncaring for what others want." He said, storming to the other room. Megan didn't understand, she didn't know.

"It may be commonplace to communicate telepathically on mars," Kaldur began. "but here it is an extreme invasion of privacy."

"Besides, Cadmus's little psychic genomes left a bad taste in Supey's brain." Wally explained in hushed tones.

"And Omni has had…bad experiences with telepaths trying to rip into his mind." Robin clarified. "It would explain why he doesn't like you."

"Yes. Omni is normally much more…comedic around us." Kaldur agreed.

"I…didn't know." Megan explained, looking down in shame. "I didn't mean to…"

"Just. Stay. Out." Superboy demanded, walking off to join Omni in the others room. While Omni stood against a wall, Superboy sat hunched over in a chair. They were silent for a moment, until Megan had an idea. Then she gently struck her head with her own hand.

"Hello Megan, I know what we can do." She said and flew off. The others shrugged, having nothing better to do, and followed her. Superboy and Omni didn't, and she came back for them. "Superboy, please?"

"Don't talk to me." He stated angrily. Granted, anything he stated was angrily. Megan looked downcast, and he couldn't help but look to her. He sighed, getting up to follow her. "You coming?"

"Will she promise to stay out of my mind?" Omni asked. When Megan nodded he sighed. "See how long that lasts." He commented before following them.

/

The team was escorted to the hanger bay, where Megan showed them a red oval shaped object.

"This is my bio-ship." She explained, presenting it to them.

"Cute. Not very aero dynamic, but cute." Wally commented. Megan laughed.

"It's in sleep mode silly. I'll wake her up." The Martian said, and with a wave of her hand the ship expanded. The oval grew wings, gaining a streamlined shape to allow flight. The sound of stretching gel filled the air. With another wave she spun it around, opening a back passage. She invited them on board, they followed hesitantly.

Once inside the ship morphed, adapting to their presence. Seats appeared from the floor, enough for all of them, while at the center a platform seat with two spheres rose. Along the walls a console appeared, next to each seat. Everyone took a seat. The chairs seemed to morph to fit them. Dick and Wally took the seats beside Megan, Superboy, Kaldur and Terian took the front.

"Red Tornado, please open the bay doors." Megan asked. As requested, the bay opened, allowing them to fly free of the cave and into the bright sky. She flipped a few times, turning in the air to get a slight rush.

"Cool." Richard called. "This is amazing."

"She sure is." Wally said under his breath. When Megan turned to him he quickly reacted. "The ship I mean, which like all ships is a she."

"Fast on his feet, not much with his mouth." Dick joked.

"Dude!" Wally snapped. Megan just smiled.

As they spoke behind the three in front were quite. Superboy looked…not upset, but not at ease either. Terian looked agitated, like was focusing on something. Kaldur was the first to speak.

"I do not need to read minds to know what is wrong." His statement was directed at them both. "You feel regret for that way you reacted, and you wish to apologize. Just say sorry."

"Why should we?" Terian asked, turning his gaze. "I feel no regret for what I said, nor should Superboy. Telepaths always rip into your mind, looking for secrets, for something to break you."

"But she simply didn't know our customs." Kaldur argued.

"I'm pretty sure her uncle would have covered that." Terian countered. He was stubborn, very stubborn. He tried to keep his voice quiet, but it was hard with his focus.

"What is wrong? You look distracted."

"I'm shielding my mind. You know how powerful Martian minds are, it need to put up a powerful shield." Terian explained. Kaldur sighed, looking away. He would have no luck getting to them, that was clear.

Behind them Megan watched, her eyes with sorrow. Dick was the first to comfort her.

"They'll come around." He assured.

"It's just seems that they don't' like me." Megan argued.

"Terian is just guarded against telepaths, same for Superboy." Dick explained.

"You do know they have super hearing right?" Wally asked. "Well, Supey does, but you never know with Omni. I've seen at least three new powers from him in the last week."

They all looked at the pair, but neither gave notice. Dick smiled, having an idea.

"Hey, how about showing us a little Martian shape shifting?" he asked. Megan nodded and stood. She spun, morphing her body to match Robin, with a few 'larger' areas. Robin was already slim, so there wasn't much change in body mass. This form was taller, obviously curvier, and attractive looking, with less defined muscles. Then she spun, morphing into Kid-Flash, one hand on her hip, the other raised in a muscle show. This morph didn't alter much save for color. Her mussels were more defined as Kid-Flash, but she was still slimmer, with athletic instead of curvy legs.

"Is it wrong that I think I'm hot?" Wally asked. Megan laughed, but continued her display. She morphed into Aqualad, though lass was a much more applicable term. She crossed her arms, cupping her elbows in a cute pose. In this form she was taller, and her muscles much larger than the other boys. She didn't take a very curvy appearance, instead taking a bulkier physique. Her neck was longer, and her skin a lovely mocha, lighter than Kaldur's own.

She then changed to Superboy, with much the same effect. Her pose had her lifting both arms at once, showing the developed strength. Her muscles were the same size, maybe slightly larger, than her previous form. She gave herself a 'healthy' Midwestern appearance. She was noticeable more endowed as well, though not overly. When she got tired of the boys staring at that she turned into Omni, putting her hands on her hips. This time her muscles weren't larger, instead more toned. Her hair was straighter than his, and she looked more bulky than before. Each was smaller and more slender than the originals. It earned a clap of approval.

"I was in a parallel dimension like this once. Everyone was gender bent." Terian explained.(4)

"What kind of things do you get into when we're not around?" Wally asked. "Wait, that means there _is_ a real girl me?"

"Yes. Wouldn't stop flirting with me. Was most disturbing." Terian commented. Wally's jaw went slack at that statement; he didn't want to ponder anymore on it. "Impressive display." Terian final admitted.

"You do know you won't fool anyone with those forms though, right?" Dick asked. Megan changed back, sitting down.

"Boys are harder." She admitted shyly, looking down to the ground.

"And your cloths, the changed with you." Kaldur stated.

"They're organic like the ship. They respond to my mental command." She explained.

"As long as they're the only ones." Superboy stated angrily.

"Someone's got the right idea." Terian added.

"We get it, you don't' like telepaths." Disk commented. "Seriously, you need to get turbed."

"Was it obvious?" Terain asked, though if it was a joke they couldn't' tell.

"You know, you can be a buzz kill." Wally commented. "Oh, wait. Can you do that ghosting through walls thing?" he turned his gaze to Megan.

"Density shifting. If you're going to flirt get the names right." Terian said.

"Dude! Did you not get any sleep last night or something?"

"I can go a month without sleep." Terian deadpanned.

"Can I just have her answer? Thanks. So, can you?" Wally continued. Megan shook her head.

"No, it's a very advanced technique. But I can do this." Suddenly the bio-ship began to fade, inch by inch, until it was invisible. Before they could really revel in that, the com system opened.

"This is Red Tornado. That has been triggered at the Happy Harbor power plant. I suggest you investigate." The cyborg explained. "Covertly if possible. I'm sending coordinates."

"Received. Adjusting course."

"Tch, Tornado's keeping us busy again." Dick complained.

"At least he's giving us something to do. Batman left us with nothing and still hasn't said a word." Terian remarked. That got Dick to be quiet. (5)

"Well who knows. A fire led you to Superboy." Megan noted. It made sense to check this out.

* * *

**POWER PLANT**

Below was the power plant, looking perfectly safe. Before the team could remark on what the trouble was, however, a tornado appeared. It struck the ship, knocking them around inside and spinning the ship in the air.

With a bit of desperate might Megan pulled the ship, making it spin with the wind instead of against it. It worked and the ship was free, landing in the parking lot nearby. Immediately opening the hatch, the team lumped out, ready to face whatever was attacking.

"Robin, are tornados common in New England?" Kaldur asked. When he got now answer he looked around. Dick was gone, and there was a cackle in the air. They saw the windows in the building shatter, smoke flying out.

"Three guess as to where he went." Terian commented before the all darted off.

/

A towering figure in black and read armor, large cable like tubes on his arms and back, with a scarf around his neck, fired gust of powerful wind. Turbines in his arms generated the tornado's, and he struck with force. Dick was sent flying into the air, hitting a column and failing hard to the ground. Superboy landed next to him.

"Who's you're friend?" he asked.

"Didn't say, but he plays rough." Dick replied.

Superboy leapt into the air, diving for the figure. The man shot a tornado at him. The wind easily caught the clone and sent him flying with a spin, but Terian leapt up and caught his arm. Spinning in the air, Terian used the rotation to toss Superboy like a discus, letting go with tremendous force. The moment Superboy was released Terian shot after him, both boys propelling forward. The figure started making tornado, but instead cut his arms across. The tornado stabilized, creating wind shears the cut into the boys as they dived, like a blade that shot them to the ceiling.

Before the figure could speak a crate flew through the air toward him. With a wave of his hand it was pushed aside by wind, only to have a several projectiles fly toward him. He easily sent them to the side. However he couldn't look in two places as once. With his attention on the projectiles he didn't hear the air behind him, and didn't notice the dust from Wally's run. Wally leaped up, using momentum to propel himself and kick the armored head. The figure stumbled forward a step when a mace composed of water stuck him. He reeled back, but instantly gripped his hands. The air around him shot out, pushing all the team away and smashing them into walls.

"Not bad." He complimented. "I apologize for my earlier rudeness. You may call me Mister Twister."

"Really? That's what you're going with?" Terian asked, having fallen from the ceiling. "Comic book much."

Mr. Twister ignored the remark. "I expected to fight a superhero, not children."

"We are far from being Children." Kaldur stated, his water Bearers forming blades.

"Objectively you are." The wind master replied. "Have you no adult supervision? I find your presence here disturbing."

"Well, we wouldn't want that. Let's see if you're more turbed when we kick your can!" Dick yelled.

"Can we not banter with the villain? I mean, that just takes time." Terian commented.

"Yes, very time consuming. I'll just end you now if it's all the same." Twister offered, the turbines turning again. Dick tossed a smoke bomb, concealing them. The moment the smoke hit Kaldur rushed forward, blades out. Superboy leapt into the air, screaming as he dropped. Instantly a tornado hit him, wiping away the smoke in the process. Twister then thrust forward, a tornado hitting and whirling Kaldur around. Both boys went into the air, only to be caught by their team mates.

Wally darted forward, getting around the towering figure easily. While he did Dick drew two birdarangs and ran forward. Twister shot his arms out, spinning his body and creating two wind tunnels. These caught the two younger team members and slammed them together.

"Thank you, that was quiet turbing." He said and rose to the air, leaving through an open door. Just as he made it outside Superboy crashed through the building wall, falling with a fist. Twister thrust both his palms forward, easily sending the boy flying. Again Terian caught him.

"You know, screaming as you attack might not be the best strategy." He said. "Tends to let him know you're coming."

"You are still trying? Do you not yet know you're limits?" Mr. Twister asked.

"What do you want!" Kaldur shouted. While they were far from hurt, it made nose to fight until they knew what it is he sought. And as it was, fighting didn't seem the best option.

"Isn't it obvious? I want to battle a real hero!" Mr. Twister proclaimed, rising into the sky.

"I grow weary of this. Let us just tear him apart, get the answers from his broken body!" Terian demanded. His eyes glowed again, looking as if they were burning.

"Read his mind, find a weakness." Kaldur ordered. Terian sighed, but accepted.

"You said I wasn't supposed to do that." Megan argued. Terian's brow twitched.

"Of all the times to have a moral compass, just do it!" Terian yelled.

"It's okay on the bad guys!" Dick shouted. Megan nodded and attempted to probe Twisters mind. However, she felt nothing. No thoughts, no rage, nothing at all. It was as if…

"Hello Megan!" she said, striking her head. "He's Red Tornado in disguise. He's a machine, inorganic. How many machines do you know that can create tornadoes?"

"Are you sure?" Terian asked. While it sounded logical, he couldn't' help but see a flaw. An obvious one. "I mean, there is more than one scientist out there that could make Red Tornado."(6)

"He did send us here." Dick pointed out. "Even said we would be tested soon. This is the test."

"He's keeping us busy." Kaldur deduced.

"Roy was right. We are a joke." Wally said with anger. "This is so over."

And with that they all approached Mr. Twister, defiant of him. He raised his arms up, summoning dark clouds. The sky swirled with rage, showing it's anger and power.

"An impressive showing, but we will not engage!" Kaldur shouted.

"We will not be treated like children any longer!" Dick yelled. Suddenly lighting struck, forming around Mr. Twister as well.

"Can Red Tornado do that?" Wally asked.

"No, no he cannot." Terian answered. "I hate lightning."

"You think I'm Red Tornado? Ironic." Mr. Twister replied with a laugh. As he made a move to strike both Terian and Superboy leapt. The lighting struck, blasting them both to the ground. It didn't' stop there, the lighting and winded raveled, setting the grass ablaze and exploding on impact, sending smoke and dust into the air.

When it cleared they were all on the ground, Superboy and Terian being the only two standing, and only because they were near invulnerable. Superboy's coat was burnt, but otherwise they were both fine. Leaping again, this time ready, they struck. However, Mr. Twister didn't summon lightning, he shot it. Terian easily dodged the attack, flight gave that advantage, but Superboy took it full force. He hit the ground, digging into and leaving a crater trail over to his friends. In the brief moment Terian took to look for Superboy Mr. Twister called the lighting down.

"AHHH!" Terian screamed as electricity flailed through is body, raw lighting so powerful it cut into his bones. Mr. Twister then grabbed his head and simply tossed him to the others, letting him fall where he may.

In his triumph the android lowered, electricity coming off him in droves. Megan was the only one to wake, and she saw their impending doom. Thinking quickly she summoned the Bio-ship, putting it between them and the villain. In camouflage mode it hid them, keeping Mr. Twister from seeing them.

"As you wish." He said, the electricity dissipating. "I will not deny you have power, but you are no match for me. If you are wise, you will remain hidden, for I will not show mercy if we clash again." And with that said he flew off, leaving them.

/

It was a few minute later when the team awoke, each in pain. The got up, groggy, wondering what happened.

"What happened?" see, told you so.

"I put the ship between us and him." Megan explained. Superboy punched a rock, smashed it really. He turned, enraged.

"And that's supposed to make it right? You tricked us into thinking it was Tornado!" he yelled.

"She did not do it on purpose." Kaldur argued.

"It was a rookie mistake. We shouldn't have listened."

"Damn right we shouldn't have. Once a telepath can't read minds, they are useless, they have no idea what to so." Terian yelled.

"I wouldn't go that far, but…you are pretty inexperienced." Wally said, looking uncomfortable as he said it. "Hit the showers." He stated, as if to a child that failed a sport.

"And stay out of our way." Superboy called, jumping off, followed by Dick, Wally and Terian. Kaldur watched them, then looked to the Martian girl. She was still on her knees, looking after them with shame.

"I was just trying to be part of the team."

"I do not thing there is much of a team to begin with." Kaldur replied, running off himself.

* * *

**HARBOR**

Mr. Twister had arrived, and already he was causing mayhem. Tornado's ripped through the area, tearing apart boats and homes, digging into the land.

"This should get me the attention I want." He said.

"Ours will have to suffice!" he head from the distance. Looking around he saw Terian flying toward him at great speed. He immediately threw a tornado, catching the young hero. Then the other struck. Several projectiles flew at him, he set a wall of air but they detonated upon stopping. He staggered for a moment, and Wally speed to him, rolling to a drop kick. Mr. Twister spun around form the impact, and Kaldur brought a great hammer from below. When he struck Mr. Twister hit the air, and Superboy caught him, slamming him into the ground.

"ENOUGH!" The android roared, creating a massive cyclone that dragged them all in and cast them aside. Even after the cyclone was gone the wind didn't let up. "You are a distraction and can no longer afford!"

"Then I guess you're going broke." Terian stated in the distance. Suddenly a white beam fired, cutting on of the tubs on Mr. Twister back. It didn't seem to have much of an effect, as Mr. Twister just turned. Terian was walking toward him, eyes on fir again. "Sorry, jokes of Kid-Flesh's field."

Mr. Twister didn't respond with words, but with action. He thrust two palms forward, sending two smaller gusts. Terian sped around them, but as he did an electrical bolt striking his chest. In the moment it took for him to register that Mr. Twister was atop him, grabbing him by the throat and slamming him into the ground. Terian tried to stand, but Mr. Twister fired again.

* * *

**THE BIO-SHIP**

Megan was rapidly approaching the harbor, looking to aid her friends again. As she sped on she spoke with Red-Tornado.

"We need your help." She said.

"If I were to arrive, it would not be to help." He explained. "Though it does concern me that this Twister has my powers, and my immunity to telepathy."

"Really, not going to help. You're a hero aren't' you?"(7) she questioned. She didn't wait for an answer, instead she though over his words. "Hello Megan." She said with her trademark slap.

/

At the Harbor it was chaos. Every tactic failed, every move missed. Each time Dick threw a projectile Mr. Twister would dance around it or throw a wall of wind to block it. Any beam from Terian was similarly dodged, this android had incredible reflexes. When it came to physical attacks, he easily blew them away. They just couldn't reach him to stop him.

Then they all felt the pang of telepathy, even Terian who was to distracted to put up his shield.

"Everyone!" he called out.

"What did we tell you?" Superboy raged in his mind.

"I know, I messed up. But Now I know what we need to do. So trust me." She declared.

"Give me one reason to do that." Terian countered. She did.

/

The tornadoes were getting worse, ripping trees from the ground. People ran in fear, looking for any possible escape or ray of hope. That came when the saw their hero in the sky. Flying like an angle from heaven, red as flams of justice he flew, Red Tornado to their rescue.

He reached the battle ground, making his presence known. The hero's and villain looked up, watching as he lowered to the ground.

"Hit the showers boys, I'm stepping in." he declared.

"But we have a plan now." Dick complained.

"It is not up for debate." Red Tornado declared. They all looked down, walking away.

At once Tornado shot a blast of wind, one that Mr. Twister easily countered with one of his own. It was odd though, Red Tornado used exaggerated movements, reaching back and such. Mr. Twister didn't seem to notice. When Mister Twister threw a tornado at the red android Red Tornado easily dissipated it.

"We are evenly matched." He said, Spinning a tornado that tossed stones at Twister.

"No, we are not." Mr. Twister stated, unleashing lightning upon the red android. Red Tornado easily dodged the beam, until it ran up a car and exploded. This knocked Red Tornado to the ground, leaving him vulnerable. Mr. Twister approached, raising his hand. His fingers opened, several wires slithering out and reaching for Red Tornado's head. "Soon Android, the reprograming will be complete."

There was a moment of joy, but then Red Tornado grabbed the wires, ripping them free. His head morphed to Megan's.

"Longer than you'd think." She replied. Suddenly a Tornado appeared next to Twister, Wally sprang up, the tornado disappearing. He punched Twister, sending the android falling to the ground. Terian appeared, gripping his leg and digging into the metal, he tossed the android, ripping the leg off. Superboy leapt up, catching the android in the air and punching clear through its chest. As they fell toward the ground he used all his strength to throw the Android to the see. He didn't hit water, Dick threw several explosives into the android body, ripping his arm off. Kaldur then sprang from the sea, bringing a torrent with him.

The torrent engulfed Twister, and Kaldur let lose his electric power. Inside Twister writhed as a joint exploded, removing his other arm. Megan then grabbed him with her mind, slamming him into the ground. He didn't' move after that.

"Yes, we tore him apart. We need more of that." Terian cheered.

"Dude, you have issues?" Wally stated. Just then the armor cracked open, a man with a long nose, brown hair, and in a green suit.

"Foul, I call foul." Megan smiled at the man. Looking over, she lifted a boulder, and sent it careening to the man. Kaldur called out for her to stop, but she just dropped it on him, crushing him into a fine paste. They all just stared at what happened, each in shock. Terian was the only one nodded. He looked over at her, apprising her.

"She's not so bad after all." He figured. His thoughts were interrupted by Dick.

"I don't know how things are on Mar's, but on Earth we don't' execute our captives!" he yelled.

"In what nation?" Terian asked with a mocking chuckle, earning a surprised look from Dick, and the others. "Every nation, every single one despite what they want to believe, executes captives. Don't try and make her feel guilty with lies."(8)

"He was beaten." Dick argued.

"And how many people were hurt, how many could have died?" Terian asked. "Megan did the right thing."

"She killed a man!" Wally yelled. Terian looked at him with a raised brow.

"Someone that won't be missed. He wasn't trying to save his family, steel food to eat. He was just causing chaos." Terian remarked.

"Since when did you condone murder?" Dick asked.

"Always have, you know that." Terian replied. They were inches apart, glaring through glasses at each other. This was a sore subject for them, very sore.

"I though you said you trusted me." Megan said with a smirk. She then lifted the bolder, reveling metal parts, smashed robotic bits. It wasn't a human at all. It was a machine. They approached, looking at the crater. "That's why I couldn't' read his mind."

Wally got closer, looking over the parts. He spotted one very specific on, a robotic eye. With a smile he picked it up.

"Souvenir." He said, flipping it in his hand. As he said that Kaldur put a hand on her shoulder.

"We should have had more faith in you."

"Yeah, you totally rocked this mission. Get it?" Wally began.

"I still say she was right to smash him." Terian repeated. "To bad it wasn't the actually villain."

"Right…thanks?" Megan asked more than said. She found it a little disconcerting that he started liking her more when he though she killed someone. Still, it was better than the glares.

* * *

**THE CAVE**

Back at the cave the team had salvaged what they could. All the parts were on a table, Red Tornado looking them over.

"This was obviously created to sabotage or destroy you." Kaldur announced.

"Agreed." Red Tornado, well he agreed.

"Is that why you didn't help us?" Megan asked.

"No, It's not my place to…"

"Are you a hero? This was a problem that could have easily been stopped much earlier, with less damage if you arrived." Terian announced, cutting off any statement the android would make.

"There is no correct answer is there?" Red Tornado asked. When Terian nodded he spoke again. "My reasoning is simple, I am not here to fix your problems, nor do I expect you to handle mine."

"That applies to team dynamics, emotional issues, etc. Not battlefield condition." Terian stated. With that Red Tornado turned to leave.(9)

"Consider this matter closed." He said, walking off. As he did Wally and Dick followed him a little ways.

"Batman, Uncle Barry, even Aquaman would have jumped in to help us." Wally stated.

"I guess if we needed a baby sitter, a heartless machine is exactly what we need." Dick pointed out.

"Dude, harsh."

"And inaccurate. I have a hard, carbon steel alloy." He explained, before turned. "And excellent hearing." Both boys looked nervous and bashful.

"Sorry. I'll try and be more…accurate."

"And more respectful." Kaldur said, leaning over the younger boy. With that Tornado left, and the boys looked at each other. The left in turn, with Superboy looking at her for a moment. She locked eyes with him.

"I'm sorry." He said, barley above a whisper. Then he left with the other. Megan smiled, and turned. Her eyes went wide with surprise when he bumped into a strong chest. She backed away a bit, looking up. Omni sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

"I, I want to apologize." He said. She would have accepted it, but unlike Superboy he seemed to have more than two words. "I was unkind to you without reason."

"Robin said you have problems with telepaths." Megan stated. Terian was quiet for a moment. Images flashed in his mind, an old woman with tools, him strapped to a table, cloaked beings prying at his head. He blinked a few times, twitching. With a sigh he continued.

"Every telepath that I have spent any time over five minutes, or any person able to get into your head…they have tried to get at me. Make me forget who I am, or rip out my memories." He explained, his eyes growing tight.

"That's why you have the shield."

"Yes. And…that's why I was unkind." Terian explained. "It was undeserved, just because you are a telepath doesn't mean you are evil. Can you forgive me?"

"Yes." Megan said. Instantly Terian embraced her, holding her in a tight hug. It knocked the wind out of her.

"Thank you." He said happily. "And for what it's worth, I think you're awesome. Smashing is a good thing."

"But, isn't that bad?"

"All relative." Terian said. As he let go of her. "Also, with a guy like Superboy, you need to be less subtle."

He left her to think about that.

* * *

**BAT CAVE**

Batman was, as per usual, sitting the Bat Computer, looking over evidence. He didn't move when Robin entered, as if he didn't notice. But he was Batman, he noticed. Just as Robin was next to him, silent of a shadow, Batman Spoke.

"I heard about the incident." He said. Why was Robin not surprised.

"It was not a whemling experience." Robin stated. Batman gave no response to the fictional word. "But, something does bother me."

"What?"

"Omni."

"His willingness to kill?" Batman asked. Truth be told it was something that put the Bat himself at odds with Orion, but the pair had been compliant enough. They didn't kill, that was enough for him.

"No, but that did come up today."

"When Miss Martian crushed the Android I assume." Batman said, still typing.

"Yeah. But…he knew who I was." Robin said. The Typing stopped, the air tense. Batman turned, slowly. Not glaring, but asking. "I didn't tell him. He figured it out, said my height, shape, personality all fit."

"So he knows about me then?" Batman asked. While it may have been common knowledge among the major Leaguers, it was not of the Sidekicks. If Omni knew, Orion knew. And that presented a problem. Batman simply couldn't figure out how to defeat them.(10) At first he though they were Kryptonian, but when he showed them kryptonite they didn't react. Red sun radiation, nothing still.

"No." Robin answered. Batman's chest rose slightly, then fell with ease. "He said he couldn't reconcile you being Bruce Wayne." Batman's eyes closed, and he let out an inaudible breath. To anyone else it would look like noting but blinking. To Robin, it was a sign of great relief.

"That's good." Was all Batman said, though he was far more relieved than he sounded. Batman would never admit it, but having individual's with the Power of Superman, and none of the weaknesses, know him was frightening. At least, until he learned their weakness anyway. "He told the team didn't he?"

"Yep."

"I knew this was going to be trouble." Batman replied. "Lets' go. Riddler left a clue. I want him in Arkham before sunrise."

"Didn't he petition for Bell Reve?" Robin pointed out.

"Yes. And I don't' like it."

That was enough to pacify Robin.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Well, there you have it. Not much to say really, but I hope you enjoyed it. I plan on pointing out, though I doubt I will find anymore, flaws of logic in the show. I listed the ones below. Oh, and just to remind you, I have the artwork of Omni up. It's that my DA account, King-Kubar or ( king-kubar . deviantart #/d51ch8h)

Read, Review, and Enjoy.

Until next time, the King has left the building.

1)Yes, Asguard. But surprisingly it's not Thor Omni is friends with. Mostly for comedic value. Let me know if you like this little storyline idea.

2)He actually only has one power outside his New God stuff. If you real his profile you'll know. If not, it will be revealed In time.

3)Seriously, every team has one. Is it really needed?

4)Thinking about for the sake of levity. Let me know what you think. The team would basically meet themselves.

5)Always felt that Robin was too much of Batman Worshiper. Bat's is cool, but if you have a team give them something to do. Lot of crime going on in the world after all.

6)I mean really. Did it not occur to them that other people might be able to make weather controlling robots? Granted, Robin did say they shouldn't have listened to Megan, but still.

7)I don't care for his explanation, he left them for no reason. He's a hero and they could have died. There is a difference in letting them learn, and letting them die. I like Red Tornado enough, but still.

8)Okay, So Robin is the protégé of Batman. Batman is supposed to be the realist, the mature one. He's supposed to know everything or something like that. And Robin says they don't kill captives on earth? Figure of speech or no, it's till garbage. He should know better if the bat trained him.

9)Yeah, repeating this again. If he wanted to let them fix problems, it should only apply to personal problems, not missions.

10)All Bat Worshipper out there, calm down. I'm sorry, if you want to tell me he's just a man and that's the appeal than you have to accept that he would die if Superman punched him full force. You have to accept that he's just a man and has limits. And as smart as he is, he's even admitted Lex is smarter than him. And Orion and Omni have noting for him to investigate. And if you know anything about the New Gods, you'd know they have 1 weakness. Hell figure it out eventually, just not yet.

I want to clarify that I have nothign against Robin, or Batman. I just felt like what I felt were flaws in the episode.


End file.
